


Подарок из Йоркшира

by Sammy_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Lee/pseuds/Sammy_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло четыре с лишним года после войны. Северус Снейп мирно трудится в госпитале Святого Мунго. И одним летним утром на пороге появляется неожиданная гостья и объявляет: «У тебя есть внук!».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Возможный ООС персонажей, хотя я стараюсь))) AU, потому что профессор уполз, а как – он сам знает. Учитываются все события канона, кроме эпилога.

Глава 1

Машина у Мэг была старая, ехала медленно, жалобно дребезжа и поскрипывая на неровностях дороги. В открытое окно влетал ветер, пахнущий теплой землей и цветущими травами, над склонами холмов, расчерченными серыми каменными изгородями, ярко голубело небо, аккуратные, похожие на игрушечные, деревеньки вдоль шоссе утопали в садах. Пасторальная прелесть Северного Йоркшира во всем великолепии начала лета, как на открытке. Это просто не могло происходить с ним. Хотя… Северус искоса взглянул на пепельно-серое, изможденное лицо Мэг. Может, как раз с ним и могло такое произойти.  
\- Что, страшна стала? – заметила его взгляд Мэг. – Ну, хоть водить еще могу, и то хорошо.  
Он промолчал, никогда не знал, что можно на такое ответить. Помочь ей он все равно не мог, и не только из-за Статуса. Маги раком не болели и способов его лечения не знали. Будучи ведущим зельеваром госпиталя Святого Мунго вот уже четыре года, Северус это знал достоверно.

\- У меня дело к тебе, серьезное. Очень серьезное, - сказала ему Мэг, сразу после того, как он вспомнил ее. Не узнал – узнать в этой иссохшей, выцветшей от болезни женщине румяную яркоглазую соседскую девчонку было нельзя. Но ту, двадцатилетнюю Мэган, из жалости или общего жизнелюбия вытащившую его из черной депрессии летом после пятого курса, он помнил. Матери тогда уже не было, отец дома почти не появлялся, и если бы не неожиданное внимание напористой жизнерадостной соседки, кто знает, пережил бы раздавленный крушением всего своего мира Северус то лето или нет. С ней он и невинности лишился в последний вечер перед отъездом в Хогвартс, как-то само собой, легко и просто, между разговорами и двумя бутылками дешевого красного вина. И все с ней так было – легко и просто, почти бездумно, но спасительно тепло и спокойно.  
Следующим летом она уже съехала со Спиннерз-Энд, да он и не стал бы уже тогда с ней общаться, но помнил всегда и был благодарен. Потому и стал слушать, не прогнал, не нахамил, даже провел в дом и налил чаю. Мэг довольно долго молчала, пила чай, пристально смотрела на него блекло-голубыми глазами и удовлетворенно кивала головой. Не выдержав столь бесцеремонного осмотра, он начал уже закипать, но тут она заговорила.  
\- Вот ведь как, - рассмеялась коротко. – Живем, как в бразильском сериале. Ты держись за стул, не то упадешь.  
Он не упал. Но поверить не мог до сих пор. 

Мэг почти всю дорогу молчала, изредка только указывала на проносящиеся мимо достопримечательности. Северус тоже молчал – и не о чем было говорить, и не хотелось отвлекать больную женщину. Видно было, что ей и так нелегко. Уже хорошо за полдень машина свернула с шоссе на узкую дорогу, карабкавшуюся вверх по холму, и остановилась у старого каменного дома. За домом виднелся большой двор и какие-то постройки.  
\- Ферма тут была, - пояснила Мэг. – Коров держали, овец, еще отец Фреда моего держал. Фред тоже хотел животину какую завести, для души, да не успел… Ну оно и к лучшему, как оказалось.  
Скрипнула тяжелая дубовая дверь, Мэг обернулась, глаза ее вдруг засияли почти прежним светом.  
\- Бабушка! – из двери вылетел крохотный мальчонка, обхватил Мэг за пояс.  
\- Вот и я, милый, - Мэг наклонилась и поцеловала темную макушку. – Поздоровайся с гостем, Дэнни.  
Мальчик отпустил бабушку и задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть на гостя. Северус застыл, узнавая узкое бледное личико, большие черные глаза, прямые черные пряди, падающие на высокий лоб, и уже довольно-таки длинный, тонкий нос.  
\- Что, убедился? – хмыкнула Мэг. – Дэнни, это твой родственник, мистер Северус Снейп.  
\- Здравствуйте, сэр, - звонко сказал мальчик, во все глаза разглядывая новоявленного родственника.  
\- Здравствуй, - кое-как выговорил Северус. Да уж, убедился. Надо же, точная копия, только чистенький и ухоженный, в отличие от маленького Севви Снейпа.  
\- О как хорошо, что вы приехали, миссис Хитон, - Северус вздрогнул, поняв, что даже не заметил появления нового действующего лица. Высокая, худая девушка с выкрашенной разноцветными прядками короткой стрижкой нетерпеливо переминалась с ноги на ногу у самой двери. – Мне ма недавно звонила, мелкому хуже стало, так что вы очень кстати.  
\- Да, Эмма, конечно, - Мэг засуетилась, полезла в сумку. – Дэнни, проводи мистера Снейпа в дом, я сейчас.  
\- Пойдемте, сэр, - Дэнни протянул руку, и Снейп, помедлив, взялся за маленькую теплую ладошку. Мальчик снова запрокинул голову и сверкнул улыбкой: - Вы такой высокий!  
Северус подумал, что слегка ошибся, называя Дэнни своей копией – сам он никогда, даже таким маленьким, не умел так улыбаться. Кажется, в то лето Мэг улыбалась так – коротко и ярко, как фотовспышка, аж глаза слепило. Сейчас уже трудно представить… 

\- Я ж тогда оторва была, дура фабричная, крутила с двумя сразу. - Мэг покачала головой, словно не веря своим словам. – Даже не знала, от кого забеременела. Но обоих сразу бросила, не нужны мне были такие мужья, да и не женились бы они. О тебе, уж прости, даже не вспомнила, мы ж только раз с тобой были… Ух и ревела первое время… Потом Фреда встретила, и вообще, думала, умру. Думала, кому я нужна с пузом, а уж ему-то и подавно. Он такой был…  
Она помолчала, вытерла глаза салфеткой.  
\- А Фред сам стал за мной ухаживать. И Энни принял, как свою. А потом Дуглас у нас с ним родился, все хорошо было… Я даже забыла как-то, что у дочки отец другой. На меня она была похожа, как две капли, ничто не напоминало… И нравом в меня оказалась, - Мэг снова промокнула глаза салфеткой. – Залетела в девятнадцать, кто отец, так и не призналась. Когда Дэнни родился, мы на арабов погрешили, в дочкиной школе их много было, в кого бы ему еще таким черноглазым быть… Ну Фред и сказал, на черта нам такой зять, сами вырастим, молодые еще. Годик только Дэнни исполнился, когда… - она прерывисто вздохнула, но голос ее остался твердым. – Они втроем на ярмарку поехали, мы с Дэнни дома остались. Они уже возвращались, когда гроза налетела, сильный ливень, дорога скользкая, ну и… Говорят, там свалка была из машин, все с ярмарки домой торопились. Наши все погибли, и еще несколько человек…  
Северус опять промолчал, только налил еще чаю. Мэг, кажется, и не ожидала никаких слов, благодарно кивнула и молча выпила полчашки.  
\- Ну, после этого как-то мне уже совсем все равно стало, кто у Дэнни отец. Одни ведь мы с ним остались. Но когда ему три года исполнилось, стала я замечать, что кого-то он мне сильно напоминает. Всю голову сломала, и однажды как озарило – да вылитый же Северус, сосед наш! Я ж тебя с такого возраста и помню, Эйлин-покойница просила все за тобой присмотреть, когда ты на улице играл, я ж большая уже тогда была. У меня даже фотография нашлась, отец как-то снял, как мы в песочнице сидим. Убедилась, что не ошиблась, сроки посчитала, когда Энн родилась – сходится! Ну, думаю, вот ведь как кровь-то сказывается… 

Да, кровь сказывается… Да не просто кровь, а древнейшего и благороднейшего рода Принц. Вот так, дорогие предки, поделились фамильной внешностью с праправнуком-магглом, не пожалели. Да даже если мальчик и маг, Принцы все бока небось отбили, в гробах переворачиваясь.  
Через маленькую темную прихожую они вошли в кухню – просторную, светлую, с выбеленными стенами и почерневшими от времени дубовыми полами и потолком. Обеденный стол и скамьи вокруг него тоже явно стояли здесь не первый десяток лет. Могучие балки, с которых в прежние времена наверняка свешивались окорока и колбасы, нависали так низко, что Северус невольно пригибался, проходя под ними.  
Из кухни Дэнни сразу повел его в гостиную. Обстановка здесь была куда более современной и стандартной – большой телевизор в углу, мягкий диван и кресла, пестрый ковер во весь пол.  
\- Садитесь, мистер Снейп, - Дэнни указал ему на кресло, сам сел на диван и сразу стал болтать ногами и ковырять пальцем гобеленовую обивку. Северус позавидовал ему – сам он не мог хотя бы таким нехитрым образом выплеснуть эмоции. Голову будто набили ватой, горло пересохло так, что он боялся заговорить. Последствия укуса Нагини сказывались и сейчас – когда он болел или сильно уставал, голос становился сиплым и срывающимся, как собачий лай. Такой маленький ребенок мог и испугаться. Но молчать было глупо и неловко, и Северус рискнул.  
\- Сколько тебе лет, Дэнни? – получилось вполне по-человечески, хоть и хрипловато.  
\- Скоро будет пять, - с готовностью ответил мальчик. – Я осенью уже в школу пойду!  
\- Уже большой, - согласился Северус. – А читать умеешь?  
\- Умею! И писать немножко, и считать.  
О чем еще говорить, Снейп не знал. Выручила Мэг, позвавшая пить чай.  
\- Ничего, что на кухне? – спросила она, расставляя многочисленные тарелочки и вазочки. – Мы привыкли так, по-деревенски. Да и теплее тут, уютнее.  
Северус согласно кивнул. Несмотря на ощутимый голод, есть он не мог, только прихлебывал крепкий, ароматный чай со сливками, слушал, как щебечет Дэнни, рассказывая бабушке о прошедшем дне, и все глубже проваливался в ощущение нереальности происходящего. Ничего более не вписывающегося в его жизнь, чем этот старый фермерский дом и его обитатели, быть просто не могло.  
Когда наевшийся Дэнни ушел к себе, Мэг протяжно вздохнула:  
\- Ну вот, вы и познакомились. Такой он у меня хороший мальчик…  
\- Хороший, - согласился Северус. – Мэг, я не знаю…  
\- Да я понимаю, - усмехнулась она. – И, упаси боже, не навязываю его тебе. Буду держаться, сколько смогу, да и потом о нем есть кому позаботиться. Девчонка эта, Эмма, что за ним приглядывает, она из приемной семьи. Тут рядом живут, тоже на бывшей ферме, хорошие люди, добрые, порядочные, уже троих сироток вырастили, в люди вывели. Сейчас у них малыш и вот Эмма, взрослая уже, осенью в колледж поедет. Мы с ними и со службой опеки уже договорились, что если что – Дэнни к ним. Да я говорила же тебе уже… 

Да, говорила. Что понимает, как ему сейчас трудно – узнать вдруг, что была у него дочь и есть внук, что хочет просто познакомить его с мальчиком – чтобы, когда она умрет, Дэнни знал, что есть на свете хотя бы один человек одной с ним крови.  
\- Может, хоть немного легче ему от этого будет, - говорила она, - хоть самую капельку, но легче… Ни у меня, ни у Фреда никого из родных не осталось. Навестишь его когда-никогда, подаришь мелочь какую… ребенку ведь мало надо…  
\- А как ты ему объяснишь, кто я? Почему только сейчас объявился?  
\- Так и скажу, что ты его дед, - махнула она рукой. – Не сразу, конечно, постепенно, но объясню. Он у меня мальчик умный, поймет. Да ты сам увидишь! Поедем со мной прямо сейчас, это же недалеко. Когда я еще сюда приеду… И смогу ли еще… Сегодня уже еле доехала, тяжело так долго за рулем.  
Северус все молчал, и Мэг продолжила:  
\- Да и тебе, уж прости, прямо скажу, нужен кто-то родной. Живешь ведь бобылем, сразу видно. А Дэнни хороший мальчик, добрый, теплый, не оставит тебя и много от тебя не потребует. Я понимаю, ты мужик молодой еще, можешь семью завести…  
\- Дело не во мне, - прервал ее Снейп. Что-что, а свою личную жизнь он с ней обсуждать не собирался. Поверить в ее рассказ он не мог, но и отправить восвояси ни с чем женщину, стоящую одной ногой в могиле, не мог тоже. - Хорошо, я согласен. Но, не обессудь, мне надо будет проверить.  
\- Проверить? Ты хочешь сделать анализ ДНК? – Мэг, кажется, даже не удивилась.  
\- У меня свои методы, - Северус прикинул, есть ли у него все ингредиенты для Зелья Родства. – Я химик, имею доступ к кое-каким разработкам. Мне понадобится только несколько волосков мальчика.  
Мэг не стала вдаваться в подробности, быстро согласилась и принялась собираться. Наверно, боялась, что он передумает.

\- Я же здесь, не надо меня заново уговаривать, - Северус отставил чашку. – Просто у меня нет никакого опыта общения с маленькими детьми, так что не жди слишком многого.  
\- Оно понятно, - закивала Мэг. – Я подскажу, не беспокойся. А проверять-то будешь?  
\- Буду, если ты не против, - такое сходство вряд ли может быть случайным, но все же…  
Если она и была против, то никак этого не показала. Позвала Дэнни, срезала с его головы тоненькую прядку и, положив в чистый прозрачный пакетик, церемонно вручила его Северусу.  
Он еле сдерживал дрожь от охватившего вдруг нетерпения, записывая номера телефонов – домашнего и мобильного, отговаривая Мэг отвозить его «хотя бы до остановки» и выслушивая указания, как доехать обратно до Галифакса. Пакетик с тонкими, угольно-черными волосками, казалось, прожжет дыру в кармане. Аппарировал прямо со склона холма, едва дойдя до более-менее укромного места – трех почти сросшихся вместе старых ясеней. Наверно, он поставил рекорд по скорости варки Зелья Родства, радуясь, что все необходимое было под рукой, дотерпеть до утра казалось невозможным. И, только за полночь, глядя на точно, как по учебнику, сменившее цвет зелье, понял, что, в общем-то, ничего это не меняет. Да, он теперь может быть уверен, что Дэнни Хитон его внук. Но что ему делать с этой информацией, он по-прежнему не знал.  
\- Лучше бы я не открывал дверь сегодня утром, - сказал он вслух. Но уверенности в голосе не услышал.

***

Набирая номер на адском устройстве, называемом мобильным телефоном, Северус три раза ошибался и начинал сначала, так что к моменту, когда в трубке раздался голос Мэг, был уже порядком взвинчен. А когда на его вопрос: «Что лучше привезти в подарок Дэнни?» Мэг безмятежно ответила, что больше всего мальчик любит играть в Нинтендо и Лего, еле удержался от того, чтобы не зарычать. А ведь это только начало! Шаткой лодочке благих намерений грозило разбиться о подводные камни маггловского быта, не успев отчалить от берега. Сомнения, от которых он, казалось, смог избавиться за неделю непрестанных раздумий, навалились с новой силой. Стоит ли возможность обрести внука таких усилий? И действительно ли Дэнни будет лучше от знания, что у него есть дед? Что это реально даст мальчику? Опытная приемная семья, тем более хорошо знакомая, прекрасно справится с воспитанием ребенка и без его, Северуса, участия. Разве что мальчик вдруг окажется магом… Но это вряд ли, и за этим можно проследить со стороны, чтобы вмешаться при необходимости… И вообще, что себе врать, он никогда и ни с кем не мог выстроить хоть какие-то нормальные отношения, не говоря о ребенке, связанном с ним лишь тонкой ниткой случайного родства. Не стоит и начинать. Аппарировать сейчас на ферму, подправить слегка память Мэг… Легилименту его уровня плевое дело, займет не больше десяти минут. И жить дальше, как будто ничего и не было. Ни неожиданного звонка в дверь обычным летним утром, ни невозможного: «У тебя есть внук», ни черноглазого мальчика с быстрой яркой улыбкой, ни стремительно краснеющего зелья в колбе… Может, и себе память стереть? Он снова зарычал, запустил в стену черным аппаратиком, оказавшимся на диво прочным, и задумался, у кого можно узнать, что означают эти загадочные названия и где это можно взять.  
Ответ нашелся быстро – Андромеда Тонкс, конечно же. У нее внук примерно такого же возраста, и с маггловским миром она хорошо знакома. К тому же женщина достойная и хорошо воспитанная, не станет донимать расспросами и пустопорожними разговорами. Осталось узнать ее каминный адрес, так как посылать сову с таким вопросом малознакомой женщине было невежливо, а просить аудиенции письмом слишком официально и многозначительно. К счастью, у Минервы были требуемые сведения и достаточно такта не допытываться о причинах интереса, хотя любопытства во взгляде старая кошка скрыть не смогла. Поговорив немного о школьных делах и очередной раз подтвердив, что не намерен возвращаться в Хогвартс, он выдохнул и решительно произнес: «Дом Тонксов, Хэтфилд!»  
Миссис Тонкс оказалась дома, с некоторым удивлением выслушала его, но спрашивать ничего, как он и надеялся, не стала. Про Нинтендо она не знала, но что такое Лего объяснила и даже показала, как оно выглядит.  
\- Но вот где купить, не знаю, - она сожалеюще улыбнулась. – Нам его Гарри принес. Я, знаете ли, Тедди вообще игрушки не покупаю, незачем. Гарри итак завалил его ими, балует сверх меры… Я могу у него спросить…  
Заверив Андромеду, что ничего спрашивать не надо, главное он узнал и где купить, найдет сам, Северус завершил беседу и сплюнул в холодную золу. Как он мог забыть про Поттера! Хорошо хоть, его там не было, любопытный щенок непременно сунул бы нос не в свое дело. Да и сейчас остается такая вероятность, вряд ли миссис Тонкс промолчит о загадочном интересе общепризнанного главного мизантропа Британии. И ведь еще, кажется, Нарцисса Малфой после войны восстановила близкие отношения с сестрой, по крайней мере, судя по газетам, в обществе они часто вместе появляются… Северус в сердцах громко выругался в камин и тяжело поднялся. Вот и колени стали побаливать, и с памятью что-то – стареет он уже, что ли? Вроде рано, в сорок два-то года. Хотя добрую половину его жизни можно считать год за два, а некоторые годы – и за три, и за пять… И внуком, вот, успел обзавестись, так что все сходится…

Продавщица в магазине не соврала – яркой коробке с нарисованным монструозного вида аппаратом Дэнни обрадовался буквально до визга.  
\- Спасибо! – от полноты чувств он подпрыгивал на месте, крепко прижимая игрушку к груди. – Ни у кого такого нет! И у Ника нет, и у Стэна! Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо!  
\- Пожалуйста, Дэнни, - ответил слегка оглушенный Снейп. – Я рад, что тебе понравилось.  
\- Потом поиграешь, - остановила рванувшего было наверх внука Мэг. – Мистер Снейп приехал в гости, принес тебе подарок, невежливо его оставлять одного. Я буду готовить обед, а ты пока покажи ему окрестности. Сходите, например, на развалины, мистеру Снейпу будет интересно.  
И пояснила, повернувшись к Северусу:  
\- У нас тут, прямо под холмом, развалины. Средневековая церковь, а под ней еще римская постройка какая-то. И погода какая сегодня, как раз для прогулок. В Галифаксе такого воздуха нет.  
Ее желание дать им пообщаться было понятно, поэтому Северус не стал отнекиваться. Подавив минутный приступ паники, он пошел за охотно, как ни странно, согласившимся на прогулку Дэнни.  
Оказалось, паниковал он зря. Дэнни отлично общался сразу за двоих, болтал почти без перерыва, вполне удовлетворяясь невнятными междометиями в ответ, бегал взад-вперед, что-то делая и тут же комментируя свои действия, демонстрировал с одинаково гордым видом развалины и пресловутой церкви, и овчарни на вершине холма. Хотя, может, овчарня тоже была средневековой постройки, во всяком случае, камни обеих руин выглядели одинаково внушительно. И, действительно, такого воздуха, неба и холмов не было ни в Галифаксе, ни в Лондоне. Так что, возвращаясь в дом, Северус чувствовал себя намного лучше и увереннее. Общение с внуком в виде таких прогулок он вполне мог выдержать.  
Прощаясь после необычайно вкусного обеда, Мэг виновато улыбнулась:  
\- Ты не привози больше такие дорогие подарки. Это я проверяла тебя так. Мол, если не пожалеешь денег, значит на самом деле хочешь с Дэнни подружиться.  
\- Я могу себе их позволить, не так уж это и дорого.  
\- Все равно, - Мэг вздохнула. – Пусть не привыкает. Пусть учится всякому подарку радоваться. Фрукты там, конфет немного, это можно. А что крупнее, дороже – только по особым поводам, на Рождество или день рожденья.  
Так что в следующий раз он привез большой пакет черешни, которому Дэнни радовался заметно меньше. И вообще мальчик был намного тише, чем в прошлый раз, и казался даже расстроенным. Выпроваживая их на прогулку, Мэг шепнула: «Он знает, что ты его дед. Так получилось, потом объясню». Но ее объяснения не потребовались.  
Дэнни несколько минут чинно шел рядом, изредка кидая на Северуса косые взгляды и громко сопя. Северус тоже молчал, не зная, как начать разговор. Ребенок не выдержал первым и сказал, старательно глядя в сторону:  
\- А я думал, что ты – мой папа.  
\- Ты очень разочарован? – как можно более нейтральным тоном спросил Северус.  
\- Чего? – мальчик очень знакомо сдвинул тонкие бровки.  
\- По-твоему, это очень плохо, что я – твой дед, а не отец? – переформулировал вопрос Снейп.  
Дэнни пожал плечами и понурился.  
\- Не плохо… Просто я думал…  
Северус проглотил невесть откуда появившийся в горле комок.  
\- Ты очень похож на меня. А я очень похож на своего деда. Так бывает, что внешность передается через поколение.  
\- Правда? А твой дедушка мне кто? – мальчик вскинул голову, глаза его снова загорелись.  
\- Он тебе прапрадедушка.  
\- А твой папа?  
\- Прадедушка.  
\- Ух ты! – неизвестно чему восхитился Дэнни. – А что такое поколение?  
К концу этой прогулки у Северуса болела голова от напряжения, в ушах звенело от бесчисленных «Что?» и «Почему?», а Дэнни, кажется, остался изрядно разочарован – на большую половину его вопросов дед не только не смог ответить, но даже не понял, о чем его спрашивают. Но отступать уже было поздно - сегодня они ходили гулять в деревню, и отвечать перед властями за вмешательство в память десятка магглов Северус был не готов. Дэнни оказался очень общительным ребенком и знакомил его со всеми встречными. Приходилось представляться, пожимать руки, терпеть удивленные и любопытные взгляды… но каким-то непостижимым образом эти неприятности уравновешивались улыбкой Дэнни и гордостью, звеневшей в его голосе: «Это мой дедушка!»


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

Гигантомания, которой сейчас поголовно страдал маггловский мир, оказывается, распространилась и на книжные магазины. Буквально за углом от госпиталя Святого Мунго располагался один такой – не будь на сверкающем зеркальным стеклом здании призывно светящейся вывески, Северус ни за что бы не заподозрил, что здесь торгуют книгами, а не какой-то суперсовременной техникой. Внутри магазин тоже сверкал – слепящий свет, блестящие полы, высокие металлические стеллажи, битком набитые разнокалиберными томами в ярких глянцевых обложках. У неподготовленного человека, оказавшегося среди особо красочных стеллажей отдела детской литературы, вполне могло начаться головокружение и расстройство цветовосприятия. Зато здесь было свежо и прохладно, можно было сколь угодно долго листать и даже читать книги, и не надо было никого ни о чем спрашивать. У полок со справочниками и энциклопедиями народу было мало, Северус отобрал несколько изданий, устроился так, чтобы никому не мешать, и придирчиво изучил выбранное. «Энциклопедия для современного юного джентльмена» оказалась ровно тем, что надо – информация в ней была изложена простым доступным языком и превосходно систематизирована. Проглядев бегло текст, Северус нашел большинство слов, услышанных накануне от Дэнни, и подумал, что чему волшебникам стоило бы поучиться у магглов, так это умению просто рассказывать о сложных вещах. Таких книг, как эта, он в волшебном мире никогда не встречал. Возможно, если бы существовали какие-нибудь «Занимательные зелья», его учительская деятельность была бы не настолько ужасна и беспросветна…  
Выбранная им энциклопедия оказалась первой в серии из четырех книг. Следующие три были примерно того же содержания, но предназначались для более старшего возраста. Решив, что должен опережать внука хотя бы теоретически, Снейп взял все четыре, из любопытства прихватил яркий томик под названием «Химия для малышей» и встал в очередь к кассе.  
Стоять пришлось довольно долго, от скуки Северус начал листать «Химию для малышей» и увлекся, да так, что вздрогнул от неожиданности, услышав звонкое:  
\- Добрый день, профессор!  
С огромным усилием подавив желание немедленно аппарировать, он нехотя повернулся и буркнул:  
\- Я давно не ваш профессор, мисс Грейнджер.  
Девчонка заулыбалась так, будто он признался ей в любви:  
\- А вы все такой же! Совсем не изменились!  
Северус попытался уничтожить ее взглядом и получил в ответ еще одну улыбку. То ли взгляд стал не тот, то ли работа в Отделе правопорядка закалила девчонку до полной непрошибаемости. Желание аппарировать стало невыносимым.  
\- Какая неожиданная встреча! Я, вообще-то, часто бываю в этом магазине, здесь очень хороший выбор, - сказала Грейнджер и замолчала, разглядев, что именно держит в руках Снейп. Потом подняла на него удивленно округлившиеся глаза, открыла рот и… закашлялась, поперхнувшись незаданным вопросом. Северус удовлетворенно подумал, что сила взгляда все еще при нем.  
\- А я нисколько не удивлен, что встретил вас здесь, мисс, - проговорил он преувеличенно вежливым тоном. – Я бы сказал, это ваша естественная среда обитания. Извините, моя очередь. Всего доброго.  
Он отвернулся к кассиру, расплатился, величественно кивнул в сторону Грейнджер, неспешно вышел из магазина, и только, оказавшись за дверью, ускорил шаг и почти побежал в Мунго. Случайных встреч на сегодня ему было достаточно.

***

Дэнни вприпрыжку несся впереди, Северус шел за ним и чувствовал себя обманутым. Он две недели штудировал разнообразную литературу, дополнив купленные в Лондоне энциклопедии внушительной стопкой книг из самого большого книжного магазина Галифакса. Он теперь знал, почему самолеты летают и не падают, кто сильнее – слон или грузовик и даже чем думает компьютер, если у него нет головы. Он читал, размышлял, анализировал, выучил массу терминов и названий, словом, сделал все, чтобы быть сегодня во всеоружии, а маленький поганец не задал еще ни одного вопроса! А ведь они гуляли уже два часа.  
\- Дедушка, смотри! – Дэнни остановился, указывая пальцем на очередную руину. Приглядевшись, Северус опознал в груде камней старый колодец с полуобвалившимся краем. Колодец был запечатан бетонной пробкой, тоже изрядно обглоданной временем, и потому выглядевшей вполне уместно.  
\- Эмма рассказывала, что здесь были скелеты! – заговорщическим шепотом сообщил Дэнни. – Давно, она еще совсем маленькая была.  
Северус заинтересованно приподнял бровь. Ребенок воодушевленно продолжил:  
\- Она говорит, тогда колодец просто крышкой был закрыт, деревянной. И однажды туда корова упала. Ну, не совсем упала, - Дэнни нахмурился, подбирая слова. – Она застряла там, вот! И полезли ее доставать… Дедушка, а как они ее достали, думаешь? Корова же тяжелая!  
Северус понял, что в изученной литературе была далеко не вся нужная информация. Сам он раздвинул бы стенки колодца и поднял тупую тварь Вингардиум Левиоса. Что может быть аналогом Левиосы у магглов?  
\- Может, обвязали веревкой и потянули? – робко предположил он.  
\- Не знаю… О, наверно, трактором потянули! Трактор что угодно вытащит, даже машину дяди Мэтью, когда она в болоте застряла, – со знанием дела заключил Дэнни. – Так вот, корову они вытащили, а потом посмотрели – колодец-то высох, а на дне – человеческие кости! Эмма говорит, три скелета там было. Они с Энди Вильямсом все видели. Вон там прятались и все-все видели!  
«Вон там» было одной из каменных стен, бегущих через все здешние поля и холмы, и, на взгляд Северуса, находилось далековато от места событий.  
\- И как, узнали, чьи это были скелеты? – спросил он.  
Дэнни пожал плечами. Видимо, происхождение скелетов его мало занимало, в отличие от самого факта их существования.  
\- Эмма говорит, что этих людей, наверно, утопили, - жизнерадостно сообщил он. – Там раньше же вода была, в колодце. А почему раньше там вода была, а сейчас нет?  
Северус приободрился. На этот вопрос он мог ответить.  
Уже подходя к дому, Дэнни вдруг снова вспомнил о колодце.  
\- Дедушка, а я думаю, их не утопили, тех скелетов, - сказал он. - Я думаю, они туда сами упали. Никого там больше не было, только они трое и лошадка.  
\- Почему ты так думаешь?  
Дэнни почесал затылок.  
\- Мне вроде как снилось, что ли, - с сомнением произнес он. – Не помню. Но я почему-то так думаю, как будто видел.  
Северус похолодел. Этого только не хватало…  
\- А тебе часто снятся такие сны? – спросил он, стараясь не выдать волнения.  
\- Какие такие? – Дэнни непонимающе хлопнул глазами. – Мне много чего снится! Вот сегодня, например, мне приснился торт! Такой огромный, с клубникой и шоколадом! – он облизнулся с мечтательным видом. – Вкусный, наверно… А ты хочешь такого тортика? А я бы один его съел, весь-весь!  
«Может, ложная тревога? - думал Северус, слушая беззаботную детскую болтовню. – Просто детское воображение отреагировало так на рассказ Эммы. Вполне может быть… Но если это не так, надо уже что-то делать! Как жаль, что Книга Хогвартса отображает магов только в день их одиннадцатилетия».

Чары, наложенные Основателями на Книгу, были утрачены давно и безвозвратно. Дамблдор, став директором, серьезно исследовал их, но не смог даже определить к какому классу они относятся. «Все, что я вынес из этого занятия, - сказал он как-то, - так это горечь от того, сколько мы потеряли… Не сочти за кощунство, но, скорее всего, Книгу зачаровывали не Основатели. По крайней мере, ни одна из сохранившиеся их работ не содержит ничего принципиально иного, чем то, что сейчас знаем мы. Но Книга – это нечто совершенно другое. А ведь ее кто-то создал, Северус! И это был человек, ибо Книга отражает только людей». И добавил, посмеиваясь и посверкивая своими дурацкими очечками: «И еще одно кощунство, раз уж я уже оскорбил твой слух… Иногда я думаю, что создав школу, Основатели совершили не только благо. Да, они обеспечили возможность всем волшебникам учиться, уметь контролировать свою магию, пользоваться ею. Но ведь любое школьное образование – это стандартизация знаний, навыков, мышления. Для девяноста девяти обычных волшебников это - благо, но для одного уникума может быть гибельно. И кто знает, скольких Мерлинов мы потеряли за тысячу лет?»  
Северус поежился от холодка, пробиравшего его всегда при мысли об Альбусе. Он скучал по старику, хоть и злился до сих пор, не мог ни забыть его, ни простить. Поэтому предпочитал не вспоминать. Даже флакон с воспоминаниями, честно возвращенный Поттером, так и стоял на дальней полке в домашней лаборатории. Слишком много было чувств в том флаконе, и больше всего – боли. Даже оставшиеся в памяти потускневшими образами-картинками, они занимали достаточно много места в его жизни. В первый вечер после больницы он долго смотрел на свою память, мерцающую сквозь стекло, и решил - хватит с него прошлой боли. Он выжил вопреки всему и хотел жить только настоящим.  
Итак, определить, так сказать, дистанционно, имеет ли ребенок магические способности, невозможно до тех пор, пока его имя не появится в Книге Хогвартса. Чтобы понять, что у внука случился стихийный выброс, надо наблюдать за ним круглосуточно, а такой возможности у Северуса нет. Может, как-то осторожно поговорить с ребенком? Кто бы еще научил, как это делается… Но что-то делать надо. Слишком уж встревожили Северуса слова Дэнни о людях из колодца, своей интуиции бывший шпион привык доверять. Если мальчик – маг, такие видения могут быть чреваты большими проблемами, вплоть до расстройства психики. И ведь Принцы славились именно ментальными магами! Сам Северус был хорошим окклюментом, но и только, легилименция ему уже намного хуже давалась. Только и умел, что ломиться кувалдой, благо силы хватало. Видимо, родовой талант уступил место зельеварению и боевой магии. А среди Принцев и пророки встречались… Северус передернулся и сложил пальцы в отвращающий знак – вот этого он внуку точно не желал!  
Заснул он поздно, всю ночь видел какие-то нелепые сны – Альбуса с уменьшенной коровой в кармане, летящий по небу трактор, какие-то бесконечные поля, заросшие маргаритками… Проснулся совсем не отдохнувшим, зато с четко оформленной мыслью в голове. Даже не умывшись, бросился к журнальному столику, заваленному газетами.  
Еще весной, он, помнится, видел это в «Пророке», но тогда его мало заинтересовала очередная инициатива бывшей Армии Дамблдора во главе с Поттером. Подумал только, что никак не угомонятся малолетние спасители нации, жаждут все новых лавров.  
К его радости, нужный номер нашелся сразу. Так-так, значит, благотворительный фонд «Дикие цветы» - вот к чему маргаритки-то были! – публикует свою программу и призывает всех граждан магической Британии сотрудничать с ним.  
«Недавняя война отчетливо показала, что среди магов, особенно чистокровных, имеется огромное непонимание реалий и достижений современного маггловского мира. Мы понимаем, что Статут Секретности, жизненно необходимый для самого существования нашего общества, неоднократно нарушался воюющими сторонами, и сейчас, в период залечивания ран, особенно важно его неукоснительное соблюдение. Но просто ужесточать наказания за нарушения Статута и сам Статут – дело половинчатое и, в перспективе, бессмысленное. Нельзя жить, забившись в раковину, это приведет к стагнации и последующей деградации нашего общества. Маггловская наука достигла таких высот, что даже если мы «закуклимся», нет гарантий, что какой-нибудь ученый не «откроет» нас, проводя исследования, например, снимков со спутника. Мы должны научиться идти в ногу со стремительно развивающимся миром магглов, и в то же время суметь сохранить свой собственный мир. Эту работу надо начинать с детей. И не тогда, когда они пойдут в Хогвартс, а намного раньше. Поэтому одним из важнейших направлений нашей деятельности станет раннее выявление магглорожденных волшебников. Раннее знакомство ребенка с магическим миром принесет неоценимую пользу как ему самому, так и его сверстникам из магических семей».  
Теперь, начитавшись детских маггловских справочников, Северус склонен был согласиться с основателями Фонда. Но сейчас его интересовало только одно – имеется ли у них работающая методика раннего выявления магических способностей у ребенка.

«Дикие цветы» располагались в сверкающем свежим ремонтом небольшом особнячке в одном из переулков, примыкающих к Косой Аллее. На звук колокольчика в холл вышла молодая девушка. После небольшого усилия Северус вспомнил ее – Ханна Эббот, Хаффлпафф, одногодка Поттера.  
\- О, профессор Снейп! – зато Эббот узнала его сразу. – Рада видеть вас! Чем могу помочь? Проходите сюда, присаживайтесь.  
Северус внутренне поморщился на надоевшее обращение, но поправлять не стал. Своему школьному учителю расскажут больше, чем постороннему человеку. Его вопрос удивления не вызвал, и отвечала она так гладко, что ясно было – не в первый раз и не в десятый. Ах да, они же должны искать и уговаривать спонсоров…  
\- Мы разработали целый комплекс мер, - Эббот заученно начала чертить схему на пергаменте. – Во-первых, Интернет. Вы знакомы с этим понятием, профессор? – Северус читал статью в энциклопедии, поэтому с полным правом кивнул. - Отлично, а то, знаете ли, некоторым пока объяснишь… - Она покачала головой. – Так вот, мы проводим постоянный мониторинг сети на предмет каких-либо упоминаний о необычных происшествиях с детьми, а также создали несколько сайтов, на которые привлекаем людей, интересующихся паранормальными способностями. Большая часть полученного улова, конечно, оказывается пустышкой, но всего за год такой работы мы нашли двух девочек-волшебниц, о которых никто бы не узнал до их одиннадцатилетия. И одна из них, только подумайте, профессор, имеет сильную склонность к чарам огня, и уже подожгла стихийным выбросом сарай во дворе своего деда!  
Северус согласно кивнул. Девочка была опасна и для себя, и для других, чем раньше она научится контролировать свои способности, тем лучше.  
\- Во-вторых, работа очень трудоемкая, огромная по масштабам, но совершенно необходимая и наиболее надежная и перспективная в плане результатов. Мы составили полный список начальных школ Великобритании, и начали работу по накладыванию распознающих и сигнальных чар на каждое здание. Такие чары, оказываются, созданы столетия назад, даже применяются на некоторых объектах, но до сих пор ни у кого не дошли руки до такой масштабной работы. После этого мы собираемся наложить такие же чары на все детские больницы и другие места массового скопления детей, например, парки аттракционов. Словом, дело это на годы и годы, но когда-то оно будет закончено, и мы будем иметь сеть чар, покрывающую всю Великобританию. И, в-третьих, мы разрабатываем программу взаимодействия с маггловскими социальными службами и полицией. Как вы понимаете, это наиболее деликатная часть работы, пока у нас только предварительные наметки.  
Северус важно кивал на каждый пункт, изображая требовательного спонсора. Пока все выглядело довольно разумно и продуманно, может, на самом деле сделать взнос?  
\- Ну хорошо, вы определились с кандидатурой, но как вы проводите окончательную проверку? Провоцируете стихийный выброс у ребенка? По примеру мистера Лонгботтома, за ноги – и в окно?  
\- Ну что вы, профессор! – Эббот укоризненно посмотрела на него. – Это варварский способ, мы им не пользуемся. Окончательную проверку проводит Гарри Поттер, у него свой метод. Сути его я не знаю, но он еще ни разу не ошибся.  
Заверив мисс Эббот, что работа «Диких цветов» кажется ему перспективной и заслуживающей внимания, Северус в расстроенных чувствах покинул здание фонда. Денег он им, наверно, все-таки подкинет, но того, что ему нужно, у них нет. Северусу никого искать и выявлять не нужно, ему надо только проверить и получить гарантированный результат. В существование какого-то особенного метода Гарри Поттера он не верил, какой такой у него может быть метод. В лучшем случае мальчишка провоцирует стихийный выброс гуманным, на его взгляд, способом, в худшем – окончательная проверка вовсе не производится, детям верят на слово, а именем Избранного просто прикрываются. Испытывать гуманность Поттера на своем внуке он не собирался, если сильно припрет, стихийный выброс он и сам как-нибудь спровоцирует. Оставалось только ждать и наблюдать, стараться чаще видеться с Дэнни и учиться с ним разговаривать. Ну, он и не ожидал, что будет легко…

Увы, решению чаще видеться с Дэнни сразу же помешал аврал на работе. В июле из-за начавшегося отпускного сезона лаборатория Мунго пустела наполовину, оставшихся загружали вдвойне, даже ведущему зельевару Снейпу и заведующему лабораторией МакГрегору приходилось опускаться до варки гигантских котлов Перечного, не говоря о двойном объеме более сложных и тонких составов. И именно в этот период, десятого июля, произошел крупнейший за последние сто лет сбой в работе каминной сети. Травматологическое отделение было переполнено ободранными, переломанными и обожженными людьми, Снейп не вылезал из лаборатории трое суток, перехватывая толику сна тут же на диванчике. Потом стало полегче, но все равно силы оставались только на то, чтобы добраться до дома и упасть в кровать. Так что в следующий раз выбраться на старую ферму получилось только через месяц. Позвонив Мэг, чтобы предупредить о приезде, Северус услышал в ее голосе нескрываемое облегчение. Думала, он решил все бросить?  
\- Извини, что пропал, - сказал он. – У нас авария случилась на работе, так что домой только поспать приходил.  
\- Конечно-конечно, всякое бывает, - вздохнула Мэг. – Только, пожалуйста, Северус, если опять не сможешь долго к нам выбраться, позвони. Мне спокойнее будет. И Дэнни уже спрашивал о тебе.

День выдался ветреный и дождливый. Всю долгую дорогу от остановки к дому Северус безуспешно боролся со старым, материным еще зонтом, сильно промок и тысячу раз проклял Статут Секретности, вынуждающий его тратить два часа на поездку, мокнуть, мерзнуть и шлепать по лужам, ежесекундно рискуя свалиться в какую-нибудь из них. Хорошо, хоть обратно домой можно будет аппарировать.  
Вид Мэг, сразу заохавшей и кинувшейся разжигать камин и ставить чайник, тоже не радовал. Она еще больше похудела, глаза ввалились, в движениях чувствовалась скованность. Северус вздохнул, вспомнив свои разговоры с ведущими целителями Мунго. Все эти достойные мужи, как один, были чистокровными и отзывались о раке примерно одинаково: «Очень интересная в плане этиологии болезнь… Но увы, нельзя объять необъятное – хотелось бы изучить, да нет времени. Тем более, что практическое применение результата вряд ли будет возможно, маги раком не болеют». Все это Северус знал и так. Оставалось только сварить самое сильное из общеукрепляющих зелий без чисто магических компонентов – последними магглы могли отравиться - и надеяться, что оно хоть сколько-то облегчит страдания Мэг. Раздевшись, он вынул из сумки двухлитровую бутылку с зельем и поставил ее на кухонный стол:  
\- Помнишь, моя мать делала лечебные отвары и настойки для твоего отца? Вот, отыскал ее рецепты, сварил на пробу. Мать писала, что этот отвар поддерживает силы при тяжелых болезнях. Надо принимать три раза в день, по полстакана вместе с едой. Попробуй, если поможет, сварю еще.  
Мэг с улыбкой погладила бутыль.  
\- Помню, конечно. Обязательно попробую, батюшка мой от колик только отварами Эйлин и спасался… Ну, садись тут, у камина, я чаю тебе налью, согреешься. Дэнни скоро придет, отпросился к дружку своему, Нику, в компьютер поиграть. Я ему не покупаю, нечего, испортит себе зрение и спину. Еще, говорят, зависимость от этих игр наступает, вроде как от наркоты. Пусть подрастет сперва.  
Помолчала, глядя в огонь, потом подняла на него усталый взгляд:  
\- Должна тебя предупредить, Северус. Мне стало хуже. Врач никакого прогноза не дает, все может случиться в любой момент. Вот ведь гадкая болезнь, бегала-бегала, и вдруг, как снег на голову… Как ты думаешь, надо рассказать Дэнни, как-то подготовить его?  
Северус развел руками:  
\- Я не знаю, Мэг… Что я могу тебе посоветовать? Я ни самого Дэнни толком не знаю, ни вообще детей.  
А ведь был школьным учителем, с неожиданным стыдом подумал он. Семнадцать лет, между прочим, не один день. И даже деканом был, вроде как воспитательной работой занимался…  
Наступившее тяжелое молчание разбил звук мотора. Мэг встрепенулась, выглянула в окно:  
\- А вот и наш разбойник! Мэтью молодец какой, сам привез мальчишку, чтобы я не ездила лишний раз.  
Дэнни ворвался в дом, окончательно взорвав тишину. Даже светлее стало.  
\- Дедушка, привет! А меня дядя Мэтью привез на «Лендровере»! Знаете, как круто! А что вы кушаете?  
Мэг выговаривала ему, пряча улыбку:  
\- Повесь куртку как следует! И сапоги поставь сюда, пусть сохнут. Не хватай печенье немытыми руками, и вообще подожди, посиди пока с дедом, я нормально стол накрою.  
Дэнни послушно отошел от стола, заложив руки за спину, подошел к Северусу и открыл рот. Северус недоуменно смотрел на него, пока не услышал досадливое:  
\- Положи мне в рот печенюшку! У тебя же руки чистые!  
Мэг захихикала. Северус покорно засунул печенье в разинутый розовый ротишко, чувствуя, как его собственные губы неудержимо расползаются в улыбке. Странное это было ощущение, почти забытое. Но приятное.

После чая Дэнни выяснил, что дедушка еще не видел нечто под названием «Корпорация монстров» и потащил его в гостиную исправлять такое вопиющее упущение. Снейп честно выдержал полуторачасовую пытку нелепой историей об еще более нелепых чудовищах. Хорошо хоть, ребенок не требовал комментариев и оценок, прекрасно обходясь своими собственными восторженными речами. Северус сомневался, что смог бы высказать какое-то адекватное мнение. После фильма Дэнни еще немного поболтал сам с собой, потом принял серьезный вид и спросил:  
\- Бабушка говорила, что у тебя на работе случилась авария, ты поэтому не приезжал. А что сломалось?  
Северус судорожно соображал, что ответить. Наконец, выдавил:  
\- Ты все равно не поймешь. Это сложно объяснить.  
Дэнни надулся:  
\- Все так говорят. И всегда. Что я еще маленький.  
\- Ну, это так и есть.  
\- Неправда! Я в школу уже пойду! Вот Фрэнк, Эммин брат, он - маленький, даже говорить еще не умеет!  
\- Ты, конечно, старше его, - согласился Северус.  
\- Но младше тебя, - Дэнни загнул пальчик. – Младше бабушки, - загнул второй, - младше Эммы, даже младше Ника, зато старше Фрэнка и Стэна! Получается, вы четверо старше меня, а двое – младше!  
Он пересчитал еще раз пальцы и спросил:  
\- А кто старше, ты или бабушка?  
\- Бабушка.  
\- Значит, бабушка – первая, ты – второй, Эмма – третья, Ник – четвертый, я – пятый, Стэн – шестой, а Фрэнк – седьмой!  
Дэнни с победным видом растопырил семь пальцев.  
\- Ты хорошо считаешь, молодец, - хрипло произнес Северус. Отчего-то было трудно говорить. – А Ник и Стэн, кто они? Твои друзья?  
\- Они мои самые лучшие друзья, - кивнул Дэнни. – Мы вместе ходили в детский сад. Они живут в деревне, помнишь, мы там гуляли?  
\- Конечно, помню, - сказал Северус. – Мы же совсем недавно там были, чуть больше месяца прошло.  
\- А месяц – это недавно? - Дэнни удивленно округлил глаза. – Тогда давно – это сколько?

Три года, видимо, все-таки уже было «давно». Снейп не видел Гарри Поттера примерно столько, и за это время успел забыть, как раздражает его это лицо. Но Поттеру, как обычно, было плевать на его раздражение.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Снейп, - сказал он, появившись на пороге больничной лаборатории. – Не могли бы вы уделить мне немного времени?


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

\- Мистер Поттер, - процедил Снейп, - читайте табличку на двери - это лаборатория, а не приемный покой. Или вы не умеете? Недостаточно знакомых букв?  
\- У меня дело лично к вам, - наглец и глазом не моргнул. – И, считаю, оно важно для вас. Кое-что произошло в Крейг-Виллидж, я как раз оттуда.  
Северус демонстративно отвернулся, хотя что-то царапнуло слух.  
\- Ну что же, - в голосе Поттера прозвучала нескрываемая неприязнь. – Если я назову имя Дэниела Хитона, у вас все еще не найдется пяти минут?  
Северус молчал, пытаясь усмирить бешено заколотившееся сердце. Перед глазами возник столб с табличкой «Добро пожаловать в Крейг-Виллидж!» и скачущий вокруг него Дэнни.  
\- Ясно, - выплюнул Поттер. – Как пожелаете.  
\- Подождите, - прохрипел Снейп, не поворачиваясь. – Подождите в холле, я сейчас…

\- У Майкла Корнера в Крейг-Виллидж живет тетя-сквиб, - вблизи у Поттера был очень усталый вид, и голос звучал глухо. – Сегодня она прямо на улице стала свидетелем странного припадка у маленького мальчика. Они шли втроем – этот мальчик, второй такого же возраста и девушка-подросток. Шли, разговаривали, передавая из рук в руки старое ручное зеркало, и вдруг один ребенок упал на землю в судорогах. Тетя Майкла прибежала на помощь, вызвала «Скорую» и, пока ждала ее, услышала, как мальчик прошептал: «Бедные мои девочки! Анна, Джудит, да смилостивится Господь над вашими душами!» Странные слова для пятилетнего ребенка, а? Мисс Корнер знает о «Диких цветах», она сразу же позвонила Майклу, а тот вызвал меня.  
\- Что с Дэнни? – перебил его Северус. – Вы видели его?  
\- Конечно, видел. Я для того туда и ездил, - Поттер поморщился. – Сейчас он в полном порядке, побудет на всякий случай в больнице до завтра. Сам припадок он не помнит. Зато, когда я спросил, кто такие Анна и Джудит, он, не задумываясь, ответил: «Это были очень плохие девушки! Они сделали плохо своей бабушке». Вы понимаете, что это значит, мистер Снейп?  
От менторского тона самонадеянного сопляка к горлу подступила желчь.  
\- Я все отлично понимаю, мистер Поттер! А вы опять лезете не в свое дело!  
Очки Поттера гневно блеснули, голос взлетел:  
\- Так я и думал! Вы подозревали, что ваш внук – маг! У него наверняка уже были видения, а вы знали и ничего не сделали! Как это на вас похоже – бездушно выжидать, пока ребенок в припадке не забьется!  
\- Прекратите лезть в мою жизнь! - прошипел Снейп. – Откуда вы знаете, что Дэнни – мой внук? Вы что, следили за мной?  
Поттер вдруг усмехнулся, покачал головой:  
\- Не поверите, но вы и ваша жизнь – отнюдь не центр моего мироздания, мистер Снейп. Я просто спросил самого Дэниела, не знает ли он вас. Сходство у вас поразительное. Ну, раз вы все сами знаете, я пойду.  
Северус стоял в холле, пока Поттер не исчез в вспышке зеленого пламени в камине. И только тогда понял, что так и не узнал, каким образом тот убедился в том, что Дэнни – маг. И говорил ли он об этом с мальчиком или Мэган. И… о том, какую помощь «Дикие цветы» могут оказать Дэнни, тоже не узнал.  
«Язык твой – враг твой, - произнес у него в голове голос Альбуса. – Ты горазд обзывать нас, гриффиндорцев, импульсивными идиотами, Северус. Признаю, в чем-то ты прав… Но если подумать, дорогой мой, сам ты иногда выглядишь не лучше».  
Северус мотнул головой, отгоняя назойливый призрак. Проклятый старик слишком часто бывал прав… Ну ладно, завтра суббота, он увидится с Дэнни и Мэг, и тогда будет думать, как быть дальше.

Не успел он вернуться в лабораторию, как в дверях возник целитель Сметвик, недавно назначенный заведующим Отделения ранений от живых существ.  
\- Ох, опоздал, - огорченно всплеснул он руками. – Северус, мистер Поттер точно уже ушел?  
\- Да, Гиппократ, уже ушел, - сухо ответил Северус.  
\- Придется подождать еще подходящего случая, - пробормотал Сметвик, ссутулившись. - Мальчик так занят, просто неудобно беспокоить лишний раз…  
\- Пошлите сову, - Северус не скрывал разочарования тем, что целитель, вытащивший его с того света и заслуживший тем самым неподдельное его уважение, разделяет всеобщее преклонение перед Героем. – Минута для того, чтобы подписать чек или что там еще, думаю, у него найдется.  
Сметвик воззрился на него непонимающими глазами, потом вдруг расхохотался:  
\- Северус, вы неподражаемы… Какой чек?! Сколько вы работаете в Мунго, четыре года? И до сих пор не знаете?  
\- Ну так просветите меня, - раздраженно выдохнул Снейп. – Что такого из блистательной биографии Героя я пропустил, какой очередной подвиг?  
Сметвик покачал головой.  
\- Придется вам рассказать… Хотя бы потому, что я вас уважаю, и не хочу, чтобы вы попали в глупое положение. Северус, Гарри Поттер - обладатель совершенно уникального дара. Он… как бы это сказать… может буквально видеть своими глазами весь организм человека или животного. Магглы называют это рентгеновским зрением. В тяжелых случаях его помощь просто неоценима – он может точно сказать, что и как повреждено во внутренних органах, вплоть до самого мелкого сосудика! К счастью, такие случаи довольно редки… Чтобы максимально развить свой дар, мальчик учится медицине, в маггловском университете. У нас подход несколько другой, мы больше обращаем внимание на магическую составляющую, нежели на анатомию и физиологию. Согласитесь, учитывая, что в целом склонности к целительству у него нет, и делать карьеру в этой области он не намерен, мальчик проявляет большую самоотверженность. Мы регулярно привлекаем его для консультаций, и он никогда не отказывает. Сейчас случай для меня, в общем-то, ясный, просто хотелось бы получить дополнительное подтверждение. А мистер Поттер учится в двух местах – на медицинском и еще на педагогическом, так, кажется, это называется. В будущем он хочет посвятить себя работе с детьми, и уже сейчас много для этого делает. Да у него минутки свободной наверняка нет, а вы говорите! Он ведь совсем еще юный человек, ему и просто жить когда-то надо!  
\- Надо же, - хмыкнул Северус. – Я поражен, что широкую общественность забыли известить о столь выдающемся таланте национального героя.  
\- Не вздумайте, Северус! – Сметвик грозно выпрямился. – Я буду очень огорчен, если кто-нибудь вроде Риты Скитер узнает о том, что я рассказал, и огорчен вдвойне – если она узнает это от вас! Кому надо, те все знают, будьте уверены. А шумиха мистеру Поттеру абсолютно не нужна, он очень скромный молодой человек. И потом, представляете, что с ним сделают всякие идиоты-ипохондрики, стань им известно о его даре? Так что оставьте его в покое, Северус! Мальчик итак достаточно натерпелся!  
Заверив не на шутку разошедшегося Сметвика в том, что он никому ничего не расскажет, Северус попытался вернуться к работе, но никак не мог сосредоточиться.  
Теперь уже понятно, Дэнни – ясновидец, ментальный маг, читающий память предметов. Сметвик, кстати, зря считает талант Поттера чем-то уникальным. Поттер тоже ясновидец, только читает он не память вещей, а память тела. А поскольку живой организм меняется ежесекундно, маг может прочитать только самую последнюю, то есть, текущую информацию. Эта разновидность дара встречается еще реже, чем способности Дэнни, но природа у них одинакова. Ясновидение вообще - дар очень редкий и очень опасный. Судороги и припадки – это не самое страшное, после стабилизации магии они вообще должны прекратиться. Страшнее то, что ясновидец может застрять в своих видениях, заблудиться в них, да просто шок получить такой, что психика не выдержит! А для ребенка такой дар – ноша почти неподъемная, потому обычно и пробуждается поздно. Обычно на уровне таких смутных видений, как о колодце, все остается до подросткового возраста. Вот у Поттера, судя по всему, талант лет в восемнадцать пробудился, в школе ничего такого не было, иначе Альбус бы точно знал и похвастался. Но Дэнни только пять, и его сегодняшний припадок, если Поттер не соврал, похож уже на полноценное видение! Он так силен? Или болезнь Мэг как-то спровоцировала такой мощный выплеск? Ребенок знает, что бабушка больна, наверняка чувствует, не может не чувствовать, что он теряет ее, вот организм и мобилизует все резервы… Надо почитать, освежить все в памяти…  
Северус выключил огонь под котлом, уничтожил взмахом палочки окончательно загубленное зелье и пошел к МакГрегору.  
\- Мне нужен отпуск, - без предисловий сказал он. – Вот с этого момента.

Спустя полчаса бурных дебатов Северус аппарировал домой с подписанным приказом об отпуске. МакГрегор сломался, когда ведущий зельевар пригрозил ему увольнением: «Только неделя, Северус! Вы итак меня убиваете!»  
Коллекция книг о ментальных искусствах, собранная им еще в те времена, когда он сам надеялся развить в себе что-то сложнее окклюменции, занимала целых две полки в шкафу. Северус выложил их все стопками на полу возле кресла, придвинул поближе стол, приготовил пергамент и перья. Прежде чем углубиться в работу, позвонил Мэг.   
\- Дэнни в больницу попал сегодня, припадок с ним случился, прямо на улице, - судя по голосу, она, конечно, была расстроена, но страха не испытывала. – Хорошо, врач из Лондона случайно здесь оказался, молоденький такой, но знающий. Наши-то доктора не знали, что делать, ребенок в себя никак не приходит, а показатели все в норме… А мистер Поттер вколол ему что-то, потом всех выгнал, чтобы не мельтешили, и Дэнни через полчаса очнулся. Такой внимательный парень-то, успокоил меня, сказал, у детей такое бывает, но надо обследование пройти на всякий случай. И визитку дал, к себе в больницу пригласил.  
\- А как сейчас Дэнни? – вот почему Поттер выглядел таким усталым. Полчаса непрерывного магического воздействия любого вымотают…  
\- Хорошо, прыгает уже вовсю, домой просится. Но до утра его в больнице подержат, понаблюдают. Я вот скоро обратно к нему поеду, приготовлю только чего-нибудь вкусненького, пару книжек прихвачу…  
\- Я завтра ему подарок привезу, - решил Северус. – Что посоветуешь?  
\- Если можно, Лего еще привези новый какой-нибудь, побольше, посложнее, - смущенно сказала Мэг. – Хочу после больницы дома его немного подержать, а он же непоседа, будет скучать и ныть. А новый конструктор его хоть как-то займет. Еще паззлы можно, но он их не слишком любит.

\- Дедушка, а я в больнице ночевал! – первым делом сообщил Дэнни. – Сказали, у меня припадок был, только я не помню.  
Судя по тону, он считал припадок чем-то вроде приключения.  
\- Больно было? – спросил Северус, протягивая коробку.  
\- Не-а, - Дэнни помотал головой, рассмотрел подарок и взвизгнул: - Вау! Это же… это же… - не найдя слов, он крепко обхватил деда за ноги и задрал голову, сияя улыбкой. – Спасибо!  
Северус осторожно погладил черноволосую макушку.  
\- Это чтобы ты совсем выздоровел, - сказал он. – Расскажешь про больницу?  
\- Там скучно, - Дэнни сморщил нос. – Только доктор Поттер забавный, он фокусы умеет показывать. Но он не из этой больницы, он в Лондоне работает. А доктор Янг скучная и ругается на меня. Говорит, у меня шило в попе!  
\- Правильно говорит, - сказала Мэг. – И ругается правильно. Виданное ли дело – в больнице по перилам скатываться!  
Дэнни надулся и с надеждой посмотрел на Северуса. Но тот его не поддержал:  
\- По перилам вообще нельзя скатываться, это опасно. Упадешь, расшибешься, можешь даже сломать себе что-нибудь. А это больно. И больница – не место для проказ, там люди лечатся, им нужны тишина и покой.  
\- Неправда, - строптиво буркнул Дэнни. – Стелла и Эдриен тоже лечатся, но в прятки со мной играли!  
\- Это они тебе предложили? – прищурилась Мэг. – Или ты к ним приставал, пока они не согласились?  
\- Я вовсе не приставал! – обиделся Дэнни. – Они сразу согласились!  
Мэг взъерошила ему волосы и сказала примирительным тоном:  
\- Конечно, согласились, в больнице и правда скучно. Но там и должно быть скучно, иначе бы все только и делали, что болели. Разве хорошо бы было?  
Подумав, Дэнни согласился, что хорошего в этом мало, и ушел собирать новый конструктор.  
\- Хотя бы денек еще его дома подержать, - озабоченно сказала Мэг. – Больше не выдержит, дом вверх дном перевернет… Послезавтра к тому врачу, мистеру Поттеру поедем, сосед как раз в Лондон собирается, обещал подвезти. Обратно на поезде приедем, я за руль боюсь уже, тем более, с ребенком… Итак не знаю, как выдержу…  
\- Я к врачу с вами пойду, - предложил Северус. – Потом ты отдохнешь в отеле, а я погуляю с Дэнни, город ему покажу. Переночуете спокойно, и утром домой поедете, со свежими силами.  
\- О, вот это здорово, - благодарно улыбнулась Мэг. – Я подумывала Эмму попросить с нами поехать, но она же сама еще ребенок, как на нее ответственность за моего бандита взвалишь… А без передышки, боюсь, не выдержу, упаду где-нибудь.

Вечером на Спиннерз-Энд его встретила сова. Несносная птица ухала и больно клевалась, отдавая солидного вида конверт, и не угомонилась, пока не сожрала полбанки печенья. Похоже, она ждала его чуть ли не с самого утра.   
Письмо было написано на официальном бланке «Диких цветов» и имело не менее официальное содержание.  
«Уважаемый мистер Снейп!  
Министерством Магии Великобритании благотворительному фонду «Дикие цветы» предоставлены определенные полномочия для исполнения обязанностей по ознакомлению магглорожденных и маггловоспитанных волшебников дошкольного возраста и их семей с Магическим миром, необходимому обучению и помощи по адаптации. Если у маггловоспитанного волшебника есть живой и дееспособный родственник-маг, ему предоставляется возможность принять эти обязанности на себя или делегировать их представителям фонда.  
В связи с этим просим вас в кратчайший срок известить нас о своих намерениях и пожеланиях по этому вопросу. Учитывая особые способности Дэниела и необходимость его раннего обучения, мы, со своей стороны, предлагаем вам всестороннюю помощь и рекомендуем делегировать вышеуказанные обязанности фонду «Дикие цветы» и лично м-ру Поттеру, как обладателю сходного дара и наиболее подходящей кандидатуре на роль наставника Дэниела.  
Ждем скорейшего вашего ответа.  
С уважением, президент фонда Дж. Финч-Флетчли».  
Предложение доверить обучение внука Поттеру взбесило Северуса до зубовного скрежета. Он хотел отправить резкий отказ с той же совой, но подлая тварь улетела, пока он ходил в гостиную за пером и пергаментом. Потом уже, остыв и подумав как следует, Снейп вынужден был согласиться с тем, что сам он с ролью наставника для Дэнни справится куда хуже, чем Поттер. Несмотря ни на что, спорить с тем фактом, что тот вполне состоялся, как ясновидец, Северус не мог. И, конечно, будет лучше, если потенциальный наставник сам расскажет ребенку о магии вообще и особенностях дара в частности. За то, что для Дэнни вообще нашелся наставник в Англии, следовало благодарить небеса... если бы не личность этого самого наставника.   
Отправляя сову с ответом, Снейп мрачно думал, что, кажется, проклят на общение с Поттерами до конца своих дней. Но один на один с сыном Джеймса он внука не оставит. Он будет контролировать все — и пусть только Поттер хоть раз ошибется!

По адресу, указанному в визитке, действительно находилась детская больница. Кабинет с табличкой «Консультант Г. Д .Поттер» был на первом этаже, недалеко от входа. Судя по тому, как люди, не замечая, проходили мимо, на кабинет были наложены чары сродни Фиделиусу.  
Кабинет был узкий и вытянутый, разделенный перегородкой с открытым дверным проемом на две половины. В проем было видно полку с игрушками у дальней стены. В передней половине комнаты стоял большой стол и удобные кресла перед ним. В одном из кресел сидела Ханна Эббот, а Поттер разместился за столом.  
\- Миссис Хитон, Дэниел, - начал он после обмена приветствиями. - То, что я сейчас скажу, покажется вам невероятным, но это – чистая правда, и я могу это доказать. Поэтому прошу вас сначала выслушать меня, и только потом задавать вопросы.  
Мэг удивленно вскинула брови, а Дэнни весь подобрался и, приоткрыв рот, завороженно уставился на Поттера. Северус подавил в который раз за утро кольнувшее сожаление о том, что не решился сам рассказать о магии, и подбадривающе кивнул Мэг.  
\- Не зря говорят, что во всякой сказке есть доля правды. Все знают сказки о волшебниках, но мало кто знает, что волшебники бывают не только в сказках. Люди, наделенные магическим даром, жили и живут среди обычных людей. Конечно, они не совсем такие, как сказочные маги. Но они тоже умеют то, что другим людям кажется чудесами. Настоящие маги умеют превращать одни предметы в другие, летать на метле, расширять и уменьшать пространство и много других невероятных вещей. – Он наклонился вперед и торжественно провозгласил: - И ты, Дэниел Хитон, тоже настоящий волшебник!  
\- Я?! – ахнул Дэнни, покачнувшись от неожиданности на стуле. Северус придержал его за плечо и хмуро посмотрел на Поттера. Гриффиндорская страсть к дешевым эффектам! Кто ему речь писал, интересно? Наверняка не Грейнджер, у той бы вышло куда зануднее.  
\- Да, Дэнни, ты – волшебник. Я это точно знаю, - улыбнулся Поттер. – Просто ты еще маленький, поэтому магии в тебе маловато. Но она будет расти вместе с тобой, и тебе уже надо учиться с ней управляться. Поэтому мы тебя сюда пригласили. Вот, познакомься - мисс Эббот, она тоже волшебница, как и я. Она тебе расскажет все подробно и ответит на все твои вопросы.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы рассказали! – заартачился вдруг Дэнни.  
\- И я расскажу, что захочешь, только попозже, - успокоил его Поттер. – Но сначала мне надо поговорить с твоими бабушкой и дедушкой. А потом мы с тобой обязательно побеседуем, нам надо будет многое обсудить.  
Мисс Эббот увела надутого мальчика на дальнюю половину, и вскоре оттуда уже слышался оживленный разговор, время от времени прерываемый восторженными детскими воплями.  
Тем временем Поттер впервые за все время прямо посмотрел на Северуса. Видно было, что мальчишка старается изобразить профессиональную вежливость, но скрыть настороженную неприязнь во взгляде ему не удалось.  
\- Мистер Снейп, вы сами расскажете о себе?  
Северус сухо ему кивнул и повернулся к Мэг:  
\- Я – волшебник, и свои способности Дэнни наверняка унаследовал от меня. Все не так феерично и сказочно, как обрисовал мистер Поттер, но магия действительно существует.   
Мэг только переводила ошеломленный взгляд с одного мужчины на другого.  
Поттер вздохнул, достал из ящика стола волшебную палочку и ловко трансфигурировал вешалку у двери в кадку с буйно цветущим фикусом. Мэг испуганно ахнула и отодвинулась от кадки подальше.  
\- Вы бы еще свинью трансфигурировали, Поттер! – не сдержал раздражения Снейп. - Было бы еще зрелищнее, совсем как в балагане!  
Поттер вернул вешалке обычный вид и смущенно улыбнулся Мэг:  
\- Простите, если напугал, но это самый наглядный способ демонстрации. Вы готовы задавать вопросы или предпочтете пока послушать?  
Мэг предпочла послушать. Лекция о магии и Магическом мире была составлена очень толково, Северусу даже стало интересно. Наверняка, Макгонагалл поделилась с любимыми учениками опытом общения с магглорожденными и их родителями.   
\- Теперь что касается самого Дэнни. У него все немного сложнее, чем у большинства детей-магов. - Мэг напряглась, Северус тоже подобрался. – Дело в том, что кроме, так сказать, обычной магии, бывают особенные таланты, так называемые магические дары. У вашего Дэнни есть такой дар. С ним случился припадок не из-за болезни – маги в обычном смысле слова вообще не болеют – а из-за спонтанного и мощного проявления его дара.   
\- Что он, всю жизнь так будет? – заполошно вскинулась Мэг.  
\- Нет-нет, что вы! – Поттер аж подскочил, успокаивающе выставив вперед ладони. – Дело в том, что он еще маленький, магия в его теле циркулирует нестабильно. Со временем такие припадки пройдут. Но его дар опасен сам по себе, и я должен вам о нем подробно рассказать.  
Видимо, Поттер все-таки умел читать и читал те же самые книги, что и Северус. Он вполне толково и внятно объяснил Мэг, какая именно способность у ее внука, чем она грозит, и какие меры безопасности нужно принять:  
\- Дэнни нельзя ничего трогать голыми руками. Иначе в любой момент может случиться видение, а это припадок и возможный сильный шок, ведь неизвестно, что за вещь попадет к нему в руки.   
\- Перчатки, что ли, все время носить? – растерянно спросила Мэг.  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Поттер. – У магов есть способ надежнее, и не такой заметный. Мы дадим вам специальное зелье…  
\- Залейте свои помои себе... подальше! – прорычал Снейп, перебивая издевательское предложение. – Зелья своему внуку я буду варить сам! И только попробуйте подсунуть ему что-то еще!  
\- Да-да, конечно, - Поттер усмехнулся, не скрывая ехидства. – Значит, мистер Снейп даст его вам и объяснит, как пользоваться. И, главное – дар нельзя вечно держать под спудом, он все равно будет прорываться. Значит, надо научиться его контролировать и использовать без вреда для себя. Я могу учить Дэнни, потому что имею сходный дар, если вы, конечно, согласитесь на мою кандидатуру. Если нет, мы попробуем найти другого наставника, хотя это будет нелегко... В Англии больше нет ясновидцев, а учиться только по учебникам очень тяжело, я сам на своей шкуре это испытал.  
Мэг беспомощно развела руками:  
\- Я слишком… в общем, вы меня просто из колеи выбили. Мне надо подумать, я не могу сразу так… Волшебство, надо же…  
\- Понимаю вас, - Поттер взял сложенные на краю стола брошюры и протянул их Мэг. – Здесь все, о чем я вам рассказал, но гораздо подробнее. Я позвоню вам через пару дней, хорошо?  
Он поднялся и широко улыбнулся:  
\- В любом случае, добро пожаловать в Магический мир, миссис Хитон! Теперь позвольте вас оставить, я обещал поговорить с Дэниелом. А с вами еще побеседует мисс Эббот, у нас есть несколько программ для детей-магов и их родителей. Возможно, что-то вам покажется интересным.  
К разговору Мэг с Эббот Северус не прислушивался. О программах «Диких цветов» он знал, Эббот еще тогда, в офисе, сунула ему целую стопку буклетов. Гораздо больше его занимала беседа, происходящая в дальней половине комнаты. Отвернувшись от сидящих бок о бок дам, так, чтобы они не видели его рук, он вытянул из рукава палочку и молниеносно наложил на себя чары усиления слуха.  
\- … не бойся, - послышался мягкий голос Поттера. – Те девушки, Анна и Джудит, они ведь не видели тебя?  
\- Кажется, нет, - задумчиво произнес Дэнни. – Это потому, что я спрятался?  
\- Это потому, что они не могли тебя видеть. По-настоящему тебя там не было. Все это происходило когда-то на самом деле, но давно прошло. А твои видения – это как кино, просто ты смотришь его не со стороны, а изнутри. Как будто ты попал внутрь экрана.  
\- А, вот почему я не смог взять то яблоко! – ликующе воскликнул Дэнни. – Потому что оно было в кино, а не по-настоящему!  
\- Правильно, ты молодец, Дэнни, хорошо соображаешь, - серьезно похвалил его Поттер. – Но такие видения все равно вредны для тебя, пока ты маленький. От них у тебя будут припадки, как в тот раз. Тебе ведь не понравилось в больнице? Вот, чтобы больше туда не попадать, ты должен каждый день мазать руки специальным зельем, которое тебе даст твой дедушка. Не забывай об этом, договорились?  
\- Договорились, - важно пропищал Дэнни.   
\- Вот и отлично. Хочешь еще что-нибудь спросить?  
После небольшой паузы послышался робкий голосок:  
\- Доктор Поттер, а вы можете вылечить мою бабушку? Вы же волшебник!  
Северус похолодел и закусил губу, чтобы не застонать вслух. Как он мог не предусмотреть этого вопроса! Идиот Поттер сейчас наобещает ребенку чудес, а кому потом разгребать последствия?!  
\- Я не могу, Дэнни, - виновато ответил Поттер. – Я еще не настоящий доктор, я только учусь. И потом, я же говорил, мы – не сказочные маги. Мы можем многое, но не все.  
\- А другие, настоящие доктора-волшебники? – мальчик не отступал.  
\- Я могу устроить твоей бабушке прием у такого доктора, - предложил Поттер. – А он сам уже скажет, может вылечить или нет.  
\- Ладно, - разочарованно произнес Дэнни.  
Северус подумал, что впервые в жизни не рад развенчанию Поттера в чьих-то глазах. И впервые в жизни не рад своей правоте – Дэнни действительно чувствовал, что с бабушкой происходит что-то непоправимое. А если внук спросит у него? А если спросит сама Мэг, а ведь она спросит! Никто не хочет умирать…  
«Страшно не поражение, Северус. Даже если ты проиграл, ты, по крайней мере, знаешь, что боролся, сделал все, что мог. Страшно бессилие, когда, видя и понимая все, ты ничего не можешь изменить».  
Северус прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в размеренный старческий голос в своей голове. Альбус снова был прав.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

В метро Дэнни старательно молчал, едва ли не зажимая рот ладошками, громко вздыхал, ерзал и жалобно поглядывал на дедушку. Они отправили Мэг на такси в отель — отдыхать и переваривать новую информацию, а сами сразу из больницы поехали на Косую аллею. Снейп понимал, что ожидаемого шквала вопросов от внука он просто не выдержит, и решил показать все наглядно. Все еще кипя от того, что Поттеру хватило наглости предложить неизвестно кем сваренную бурду — как будто бы Снейп мог не знать, что нужно внуку и не позаботиться об этом заранее! - он там же, в кабинете, тщательно намазал руки Дэнни ограждающим зельем собственного производства, и даже нанес его тонким слоем на лицо и шею мальчика. Хотя обычно ясновидец «читал» кистями рук, в принципе, информация могла восприниматься любой частью тела, главное, чтобы был непосредственный контакт с кожей. Так что рисковать не стоило.  
Северус отвечал ребенку строгими взглядами, гадая, хватит ли у того терпения хотя бы до середины пути. Дэнни дотерпел до самой станции, выходящей на Чаринг-Кросс-Роуд. Ступив на платформу, он задрал голову, спросил: «Мы приехали?» и, увидев утвердительный кивок, вприпрыжку помчался к выходу. Северус с трудом его догнал и взял за руку:  
\- Дэнни, не убегай, потеряешься! Совершенно некуда торопиться, мы все отлично успеем!  
Так, за руку он и ввел внука в «Дырявый Котел».   
В баре было, как всегда, многолюдно. Дэнни придвинулся ближе к деду, любопытно сверкая глазами на странно одетых людей. К счастью, никого из знакомых Снейп не заметил и быстро прошел на задний двор. Когда в глухой кирпичной стене вдруг появилась широкая арка, Дэнни пискнул, зажмурился и крепче вцепился в руку Северуса.   
\- Ты что, боишься? - спросил Снейп, удивленный неожиданной робостью мальчика.  
\- Нет! - Дэнни распахнул глаза и храбро шагнул в арку. Руку деда он, тем не менее, не выпустил.  
После нескольких дождливых дней установилась на редкость хорошая погода, и Косая аллея бурлила жизнью. Дэнни онемел, вытаращил глаза и крутил головой во все стороны сразу. Сдвигаться с места он, кажется, и не собирался, так что Северусу пришлось просто потащить его за собой, как щенка на поводке. Спустя несколько минут к ребенку вернулся дар речи, и он начал вслух зачитывать все встречающиеся на пути вывески. Читал Дэнни хорошо, но длинные слова произносил по слогам, голос у него был громкий и звонкий, так что скоро все взгляды прохожих обратились к ним. Снейп скрипнул зубами и представил себе, что на всей улице больше никого нет. Увы, Дэнни считал иначе.  
\- Дедушка, а почему дяденьки в платьях ходят? - поинтересовался он, оторвавшись от вывесок. - Да еще в таких длинных?  
\- Это не платья, а мантии, традиционная одежда волшебников. Ты тоже будешь такую носить, когда пойдешь в Хогвартс.  
\- Аа... А что такое «Ин-гри-ден-ты»? И почему тут так воняет?   
Припомнив свою знаменитую вступительную речь для первокурсников, Северус попытался обрисовать зелья и зельеварение с самой выгодной стороны. Дэнни выслушал его с раскрытым ртом и заключил:  
\- Круто! Но все равно они такие вонючие!  
Да уж, зельевара из Дэнни, пожалуй, не выйдет... Сам Северус, помнится, в первый раз торчал в этой аптеке столько, что мать потеряла терпение и силой вытащила его на улицу.  
Дэнни же больше нравились зачарованные вещи: «Ой, мне чашка подмигнула! А почему она мигает?», волшебные игрушки: «Какой дракон! Можно мне его? А почему?», и, конечно же, метлы — от витрины «Все для квиддича» он отлип с величайшей неохотой, и очень расстроился, узнав, что собственную метлу ему еще долго будет нельзя. Пришлось пообещать, что дедушка попробует как-нибудь так устроить, чтобы Дэнни мог полетать. Ребенок воспрял духом и побежал дальше по улице, сыпля вопросами на каждом шагу. Северусова терпения хватило на целый час, потом он решительно поволок внука во «Флориш и Блоттс». Должна же там быть хоть какая-то детская литература!

Ужин заказали в номер. Утомленный впечатлениями, Дэнни заснул прямо за столом, практически на полуслове. Что было неудивительно - после книжного, где удалось разжиться парой сборников волшебных сказок и адаптированной для малышей «Историей Хогвартса», они еще больше часа гуляли по Косой Аллее, потом столько же ехали в отель. Северус отнес внука в кровать, и, оставив Мэг укладывать его, попытался собраться для предстоящего нелегкого разговора. Этот длинный день и его вымотал так, что больше всего хотелось немедленно оказаться дома и завалиться спать. Утешало только то, что сегодня можно будет аппарировать прямо из номера, не тратя силы и время на поиски глухого уголка поблизости. Северус уже и забыл, когда в последний раз так много разговаривал. Будто ему мало было расспросов Дэнни... Он раньше и не думал о том, сколько же у него знакомых! Бывших и настоящих коллег, бывших учеников, с чего-то вдруг воспылавших к нему добрыми чувствами — хорошо хоть таковых было все же немного — просто тех, кого с ним сводила жизнь по каким-то делам. И каждый из этих людей сегодня считал своим долгом поздороваться и завести разговор! Как будто бы он не понимал, что единственная причина их внезапно вспыхнувшего интереса приплясывает рядом от нетерпения, ожидая, когда скучные взрослые наговорятся, и можно будет идти гулять дальше. И угораздило же сегодня Минерву выбраться из Хогвартса... Любопытная старуха с истинно кошачьей ловкостью выудила из него гораздо больше информации, чем он хотел сообщать кому-либо. Раньше он как-то не замечал за ней такого беспардонного интереса к личной жизни окружающих. Это от старости или вместе с директорским креслом передается?   
\- Даже не проснулся, - Мэг мягко улыбнулась, садясь в кресло напротив. - Умотался, бедняга... Ты, я смотрю, тоже устал.  
\- Ничего, бывало и хуже, - он вздохнул. - Но все же Дэнни очень... активный ребенок.  
\- Это да, - Мэг рассмеялась. - И в кого он такой... В отца своего, наверно. Энн в его возрасте тихая была и спокойная, себе на уме, сейчас понимаю, что на тебя похожа…  
\- Как ты? Со всем этим сегодняшним и… вообще?  
\- Сначала, как в отель приехала, вообще показалось, будто мне все приснилось, - Мэг рассмеялась и махнула рукой на стопку брошюр, лежащую на прикроватной тумбе. – Потом почитала, подумала… Что же делать, раз Дэнни такой родился. Пусть будет… со своими. Пару хороших программ присмотрела. Эта девочка, мисс Эббот, сказала, что на днях еще книжек даст для Дэнни. Они из типографии ждут… А вообще, как обычно, даже лучше. Твое снадобье помогает, кажется.  
\- Это хорошо, - рассеянно сказал Снейп, размышляя, поднимать ли самому трудную тему или дожидаться, когда Мэг задаст прямой вопрос. Решив, что раз никогда не искал легких путей, то не стоит и начинать, он заговорил:  
\- Мэган… я должен тебе сказать, хотя это очень тяжело. Помнишь, Поттер сказал, что маги в обычном смысле слова не болеют? Так вот, это чистая правда. Все болезни магов имеют травматическое, инфекционное или психологическое происхождение. Травмы могут быть разные – и обычные, вроде переломов, покусов, отравлений, и чисто магические – сглазы, проклятья, последствия неверно проведенных магических воздействий. Некоторые проклятья бывают родовыми, отражаясь на здоровье поколение за поколением – например, ты видела, что Поттер носит очки. Это явно результат родового проклятья – я знал его отца и пару раз видел деда, они оба были близоруки. Что касается инфекций – обычными инфекциями маги не заражаются. Есть вирусы и бактерии, воздействующие на магическое поле и вызывающие свойственные только волшебникам болезни. Их мало, и мы научились с ними бороться, но они есть. Даже душевные болезни, хоть и совершенно одинаковы с маггловскими по симптомам, вызваны другими причинами. Это может быть отравление или проклятие, или еще что-то из перечисленного мной, но никогда – врожденная патология. И так со всеми болезнями – внутренних причин для них нет, всегда только внешние. Прости за столь длинное вступление… Я просто хочу сказать, что маги калечатся, умирают, сходят с ума… но раком не болеют. И лечить его не умеют.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала Мэг после долгого молчания. Ее голос немного дрожал, но звучал спокойно. – Не то, чтобы я надеялась, но мысль такая мелькала. А сама когда бы еще решилась спросить…  
Северус облегченно вздохнул и взмахом палочки призвал бутылку коньяка и два бокала из бара. Зря, что ли, он платил за люкс, несмотря на протесты Мэг?  
\- Давай выпьем? – предложил он. – Тебе можно?  
\- Чуть-чуть можно, - она вздохнула. – Ну давай, плесни. Попробуем, чего у них тут водится.  
«Водилось» вполне приличное. Северус покатал терпкую жидкость на языке, проглотил, чувствуя, как по телу разливается блаженное тепло.  
\- Так ты, значит, по этим… зельям специалист? – спросила Мэг. – И мама твоя была?  
\- Мама неплохо разбиралась в зельях, но профессионально ими никогда не занималась. А я – да, имею звание Мастера. У нас все еще сохранились эти цеховые звания – ученик, подмастерье, мастер… Правила и взаимоотношения внутри гильдий, конечно, изменились, но суть осталась. Только мастер имеет право на патентование новых зелий, на обучение, на свое дело… Я подумывал о своем деле, но все же согласился на предложение госпиталя.  
\- Не жалеешь? На себя работать, поди, свободнее бы было. Или у вас конкуренция большая?  
Северус негодующе фыркнул. Да чтобы он конкуренции испугался?  
\- Не в этом дело. Просто я… - и замолчал, осознав, что на самом деле сам не понимает, почему так поступил. Тогда он даже не думал, получив предложение, сразу согласился. А ведь мог, например, работать на заказ. Или создать свою научную лабораторию. Сразу после войны он бы легко нашел и деньги, и людей. Тот же Малфой не отказался бы вложиться, гарантируя себе поддержку от героя… Почему предпочел размеренную, скучную и предсказуемую жизнь больничного зельевара, хоть и ведущего? Неужели дело именно в этой размеренности и предсказуемости?  
\- Просто на тот момент я очень устал, - договорил он. – У меня был… сложный период.   
Мэг понимающе кивнула.  
\- Ну, в больнице тоже интересно работать. У меня раньше подруга была, медсестра, так она порой такое рассказывала! Прям цирк, а не клиника!  
Северус усмехнулся, припомнив пару забавных случаев, обсуждение которых дошло до лаборатории.  
\- У нас тоже всякое бывает…  
Коньяк в бокале медленно убывал, разговор с больничных баек перешел на другие смешные истории, в соседней комнате тихо посапывал Дэнни. Северус думал, что первое испытание он, кажется, прошел. И как хорошо было встать с кресла, раскланяться с Мэг, произнести одно только слово и оказаться в собственной спальне!  
Утром Северус аппарировал обратно в отель. Дэнни уже встал и встретил его восторженным визгом.  
\- Круто-круто-круто! - он затанцевал вокруг деда, хлопая в ладоши. - И я так хочу! Научи меня, дедушка!  
\- К сожалению, пока не могу. И даже взять тебя с собой не могу. Вот исполнится тебе хотя бы шестнадцать лет, тогда посмотрим.   
\- Почему это? - Дэнни обиженно надулся. - Опять я маленький?  
\- Да, именно поэтому. Ты еще не умеешь контролировать свою магию, и мы оба можем пострадать. Зельем намазался?   
\- Еще нет, - беззаботно ответил Дэнни. - Я даже не умывался еще! Бабушка спит, я не хотел ее будить.  
\- Бабушка уже не спит, - Мэг вышла в гостиную, кутаясь в халат. - Здравствуй, Северус! Дэнни, идем в ванную. Ты же уже большой, почему сам не умылся?  
\- А дедушка говорит, что маленький! И ты так говоришь всегда, - Северус с улыбкой прислушивался к капризному голоску из ванной. - Как умываться — так сразу большой...   
\- Ты же больше Фрэнка? Это он не умеет сам умываться. Хочешь быть таким, как Фрэнки?  
\- Ладно-ладно, - недовольно буркнул Дэнни и сразу оживился. - Теперь давай зелье мазать!  
\- Пойдем к дедушке, - сказала Мэг. - Пусть он намажет, а я еще раз посмотрю.

\- Зелье обязательно наносится на чистую кожу, - объяснял Северус, - оно создает тонкую пленку, которая пропускает только воздух. Пленка держится ровно двадцать четыре часа, потом зелье теряет свойства и испаряется. Вода и любые другие жидкости будут просто скатываться с этой пленки, поэтому, Дэнни, тебе надо быть очень осторожным, стараться не привлекать к себе внимание.  
\- Не возись в грязи и не обливайся водой, - пояснила Мэг.  
\- Совсем-совсем? - Дэнни озадаченно почесал затылок.  
\- Совсем, - Северус взял внука за руки. - Послушай меня внимательно. Мисс Эббот же вчера объяснила тебе, почему маги хранят в тайне свое существование?  
\- Да, - мальчик кивнул. - Потому что магов мало, и они боятся, что остальные люди позавидуют им и... и... Короче, побьют или еще что-нибудь плохое сделают.  
\- Ты согласен с этим? Что тайну магов нельзя раскрывать?  
\- Ага, - Дэнни серьезно посмотрел на деда. - Ник и Стэн не стали бы меня бить, а Тони Уолкотт — запросто! Еще и дразнил бы как-нибудь!  
\- Но ты ничего не можешь рассказать и Нику со Стэном.   
\- Почему? - то, что ему нельзя будет похвастаться перед друзьями, видимо, сильно огорчило Дэнни. Северус подумал, что выскажет это Эббот или Поттеру — как они могли упустить такой важный момент! И эти люди имеют официальные полномочия на работу с детьми!  
\- Потому что они не маги, Дэнни, - как можно мягче произнес он. - Ты можешь играть с ними, разговаривать о чем-то другом, но не о магии. Сможешь?  
Дэнни неуверенно кивнул.  
\- Я могу тебе помочь, - предложил Северус. - Я могу наложить на тебя чары, которые помешают тебе проболтаться. Ты просто не сможешь ничего сказать, даже если вдруг нечаянно забудешь, что это секрет. Хочешь?  
\- Давай, Дэнни, соглашайся, - поддержала его Мэг, с которой они обговорили этот вопрос еще вчера. - А то и у тебя, и у дедушки, и у мистера Поттера, и у мисс Эббот могут быть неприятности. Ты же не хочешь этого?  
\- Ладно, дедушка, - Дэнни тяжело вздохнул.  
За все надо платить. С сочувствием глядя на внука, дающего первый в своей жизни магический обет, Северус думал, что, вероятнее всего, Дэнни прямо сейчас теряет своих первых друзей - связи между маленькими детьми и без того хрупки и изменчивы, а необходимость хранить секрет и вовсе отдалит его от них. Самому Снейпу повезло в этом смысле — у него была Лили, с которой он мог говорить обо всем, не таясь. Найдет ли Дэнни такого друга?

Первый визит Поттера к Хитонам в качестве наставника совпал с днем рождения Дэнни. Занятия в этот день не было, он просто зашел обговорить условия и поздравить именинника. И подарок принес, конечно же. Сам Снейп два дня промучился, думая, что же такое особенное подарить внуку, и с содроганием ожидал, чем решит поразить воображение ребенка гриффиндорский выскочка. Но, вопреки его ожиданиям, Поттер скромно преподнес Дэнни маггловский игрушечный грузовик, правда, довольно большой и дорогой. Затмить Северусова волшебного дракона – точную копию опаловоглазого антипода - он никак не мог. На игрушку Снейп наложил ограничивающие чары, завязанные на маггловский пульт управления, так что по нажатию кнопки тот мог летать и издавать рев, но огнем не плевался и излишней живости не проявлял. Дэнни встретил дракона с восторгом и обожанием и упоенно предвкушал, как будет хвастаться им перед приятелями.   
Специально прибыв пораньше, чтобы наверняка застать Поттера, Северус первым делом выговорил ему за неосмотрительность и легкомыслие, проявленные в разговоре с Дэнни.  
\- Вы взялись не за свое дело, раз не можете учесть все! У детей другая психология, они не воспринимают близких друзей, как посторонних. Почему я опять вынужден исправлять ваши ошибки, Поттер?! И сколько маггловских детей уже знает о магическом мире благодаря вашей расхлябанности?!  
Поттер зло сверкнул глазами:  
\- Я даже и не сомневался в вашем понимании детской психологии, мистер Снейп! – потом вдруг устало вздохнул, произнес официальным тоном. – Спасибо за ценные замечания, я обязательно их учту. – И добавил, помолчав. – Я не оправдываюсь, впрочем, можете думать, что хотите… Мы сейчас работаем с пятью детьми-волшебниками из маггловских семей. Так ваш Дэнни – единственный, у кого есть близкие друзья. И, судя по нашему собственному опыту, ни у Гермионы, ни у Джастина, ни у братьев Криви, не говоря обо мне самом, таких друзей до Хогвартса не было. Дети, видимо, чувствуют… инакость и сторонятся маленьких магов. Ваш Дэнни вообще удивительный человечек. Просто невероятно, как он похож на вас внешне и… Ладно, мне пора.  
Снейп проводил его ошарашенным взглядом. То, что у него самого в детстве не было друзей, его никогда не удивляло… но у Лили, милой, доброй, хорошенькой Лили, тоже ведь до него не было близких друзей! С чего бы она тогда вообще стала дружить с ним?..  
Потом был утомительный праздник с кучей верещащих, перевозбужденных детей, которых надо было как-то удерживать в рамках. Пожалев Мэг, все контролирующие функции он взял на себя, и, к моменту, когда дом наконец опустел, едва держался на ногах. Удерживать мало-мальскую дисциплину без применения привычных по Хогвартсу методов воздействия оказалось делом нешуточно сложным.  
\- Уф, пережили, - улыбнулась Мэг, когда они, наконец, сели спокойно попить чаю. – Все-таки поражаюсь я тем, кто в детских садах работает – у них же каждый день такой! Как только терпения хватает.  
Северус согласно кивнул. Мэг помолчала и осторожно спросила:  
\- Ты, кажется, не очень хорошо относишься к этому мальчику, мистеру Поттеру? Недолюбливаешь его? Не против, что он будет учить Дэнни?  
\- Он сложившийся маг-ясновидец, других в Англии нет, это правда, - неохотно ответил Снейп. – И человек… порядочный. Просто у меня с ним не слишком хорошие отношения, так сложилось. Не думаю, что это отразится на его отношении к Дэнни. Поттер слишком… правильный для этого.  
\- Дэнни нравится ему, это заметно, - кивнула Мэг. – Бедный мой мальчик, оказывается, он просил мистера Поттера вылечить меня… Тот даже договорился о консультации. Я отказалась, к чему мне это. Сказала, что нет необходимости, простите, мол, за беспокойство.  
\- О, я же тебе новую модификацию зелья привез, - вспомнил Северус. – Оно должно стать эффективнее… Только следи внимательно за своим состоянием, вдруг что неладное почувствуешь, сразу прекращай пить и звони мне. Там довольно сильные компоненты.

С наступлением сентября Дэнни вдруг оказался донельзя загруженным молодым человеком - школа, уроки с Поттером, занятия по программам «Диких цветов»…   
\- Дедушка, я чего-то совсем запутался, - пожаловался он однажды. – Как-то слишком много всего. Даже как будто голова болит. У тебя не болит?  
Но постепенно привык и втянулся в ритм. Поттер приходил к нему домой, аппарируя прямо в комнату Дэнни, отчего тот приходил в неизменный восторг. Порт-ключ, при помощи которого сам мальчик перемещался в Лондон на занятия с другими детьми, почему-то таких эмоций у него не вызывал.  
\- Противно же, - сморщил он нос, когда Северус полюбопытствовал, почему так, - как будто живот выворачивает. И никуда больше нельзя, только в одно место!  
Снейп усмехнулся:  
\- Ощущения при аппарации еще более неприятные, поверь мне.  
\- Мистер Поттер тоже так говорит, - вздохнул Дэнни.  
Отношения внука с наставником складывались хорошо. Северус вынужден был признать, что Поттер оказался неплохим учителем. О каких-то успехах говорить было еще рано, но Дэнни Поттера уважал и от души старался, выполняя его задания.  
\- Представляешь, дедушка, все-все здесь – он обвел широким жестом вокруг себя – будет меня всегда помнить! Даже эта палочка! Мы ее с мистером Поттером сами срезали. Она была живая, пока мы ее не срезали, поэтому она никого, кроме нас с ним, не помнит. Мистер Поттер сказал, чтобы я носил ее всегда с собой, потому что она будет моим первым объектом!  
Дэнни очень тщательно выговорил последнее слово и бережно сунул в карман коротенькую, с его ладошку длиной, веточку.  
\- Когда он собирается приступать к практическим занятиям? – спросил Северус.  
Дэнни непонятливо хлопнул глазами, но сообразил:  
\- Это чтобы пробовать смотреть, что ли? После Рождества. Мистер Поттер сказал, палочка еще совсем новенькая. А другие вещи лучше пока не трогать.   
\- Разумно, - согласился Северус. – Дэнни, надеюсь, ты не забываешь про зелье?  
Мальчик энергично замотал головой:  
\- Не забываю! Бабушка иногда даже забывает, а я нет!  
Северус вздохнул:  
\- Так и должно быть. Прежде всего, ты сам должен заботиться о себе.  
Состояние Мэг медленно, но неуклонно ухудшалось. Благодаря зельям, она не чувствовала боли, но нарастающая слабость уже сказывалась на ее повседневном поведении. Она стала рассеянной, молчаливой, постепенно замыкалась в себе. Занятый новой жизнью Дэнни пока не замечал этого или не придавал значения, но ведь рано или поздно он поймет, что с бабушкой что-то совсем неладно… Оставалось только надеяться, что Мэг сама объяснит ребенку, что с ней происходит.   
Северус не заметил, как получилось, что он стал проводить почти все выходные в старом фермерском доме на холме. Оставаясь иногда у себя в Галифаксе, он испытывал странные ощущения – чувство покоя и душевного комфорта никуда не делось, но этого казалось… недостаточно. Он больше не находил удовлетворения, запершись в собственных четырех стенах и занимаясь приятными ему делами. И, положа руку на сердце, он не хотел бы вернуть все, как было. Нынешняя жизнь полностью его устраивала.

Потом он думал, что именно это его довольство настоящим, нежелание или даже боязнь что-то менять, заставляло его не замечать очевидных вещей, не думать о них. И хуже всего было то, что в это кричащее упущение его ткнул носом никто иной, как Поттер. В один из хмурых ноябрьских дней он явился в госпиталь, белый от бешенства.  
\- Вы! – выплюнул он, едва дав Снейпу поставить заглушающие чары. – Как вы можете?! Кто бы сомневался, что вам самому не нужен ребенок, но отдать его магглам!!! Я не допущу этого, слышите!   
Северус поначалу просто онемел от возмущения. Что этот сопляк себе позволяет?!   
\- Снова лезете, куда не просят, мистер Поттер? – елейно произнес он. – Кем вы себя возомнили? – он повысил голос. – Я не позволю вам вмешиваться в дела моей семьи! Вон отсюда! И не смейте больше подходить к моему внуку!  
\- Вы ему не опекун, - процедил Поттер. – Официально вы ему вообще никто. Так что засуньте свои запреты себе… подальше, мистер Снейп. Имейте в виду, что я сегодня же начинаю поиск приемной семьи для Дэнни среди магов. И вы меня не остановите!  
У Северуса потемнело в глазах от гнева:  
\- Вы… вы весь в отца! Бездумный, самовлюбленный!.. Вам так легко – растоптать все, разрушить… Но не в этот раз, Поттер! Не в этот раз!


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

\- Оставьте мертвых в покое, вы! – рев Поттера, казалось, прорвется сквозь заглушающие чары. Он сжал кулаки и зажмурился, нервно сглатывая, будто пережидая приступ. Потом ожег Северуса ненавидящим взглядом, процедил сквозь зубы: - Я вас предупредил, - и ушел, держа спину прямо, словно провоцируя послать в нее проклятие попоганей. Если бы разговор происходил где-то в безлюдном месте, Северус бы так и сделал. И сейчас-то еле разжал пальцы, мертвой хваткой вцепившиеся в рукоять волшебной палочки.  
Безобразный скандал, разгоревшийся прямо в холле Мунго, конечно же, привлек внимание окружающих, но ни один из зевак не осмелился подойти к Снейпу. Когда он, не возвращаясь в лабораторию, пошел к выходу, люди, наоборот, стремились скорее убраться с его пути. Одна ведьма с маленькой девочкой даже задвинула ребенка за спину и сделала знак от сглаза.  
Магглы на улице тоже разбегались, испуганно косясь на его лимонно-желтую форменную мантию и искаженное бешенством лицо. Способность соображать Северус обрел, только дойдя до тихого сквера, находящегося почти в миле от госпиталя. Придя в разум, он первым делом содрал с себя мантию, рассудив, что сидеть в холодный день в одной рубашке лучше, чем стать причиной вызова психиатрической скорой помощи. Проклятый мальчишка до сих пор, как никто, умел вывести его из себя!   
Продышавшись и слегка успокоившись, Северус набрал номер Мэг.  
\- У меня только что был Поттер, - сказал он. – Вы с ним сегодня говорили о Дэнни?  
Мэг шумно вздохнула:  
\- Да, неудобно как-то получилось… Они с Дэнни в гостиной занимались, а я на кухню шла. И возьми вдруг голова закружись, я чуть в обморок не упала. Мистер Поттер меня наверх в спальню отвел, потом провел так ладонями надо мной и вдруг весь побледнел с лица. Вы, говорит, знаете, что с вами? Я говорю, конечно, знаю, потому и от врача вашего отказалась, что бесполезно. Он так губы-то покусал, потом спрашивает, у кого из нас с тобой опека над Дэнни…   
\- Ясно, - Северус не дал ей договорить. – Дома никого постороннего нет? Я сейчас аппарирую.

\- Я же тогда только и подумала, совсем ведь голова стала дырявая, - сокрушалась Мэг. – Ричардсы-то про магов ничего не знают, и Энджи набожная еще такая… Вот и говорю мистеру Поттеру, может, стоит заранее поговорить с ними, подготовить? Он так головой покачал, сказал, что поговорит сначала с тобой, и ушел. Даже занятие до конца не довел. И что вы с ним решили?  
\- Не надо с Ричардсами говорить, - выдавил Снейп, стараясь не морщиться. Вспыльчивый идиот, как всегда, сделал скоропалительные выводы и, даже не пытаясь разобраться, помчался предъявлять обвинения! – Мэг, как ты считаешь, я способен справиться с воспитанием Дэнни, если стану его опекуном?  
\- Да, ты справишься, - подумав, уверенно ответила Мэг. – Дэнни тебя любит, слушается, ты тоже к нему привязался, да и то, что вы оба маги… Ты родной ему человек, конечно, ему с тобой лучше будет.  
\- Тогда предлагаю тебе руку и сердце, - попытался улыбнуться Северус. – Прости, что без цветов. И прости, что раньше не догадался.

Брак заключили в окружном муниципалитете, там же подали заявление на совместную опеку над Дэнни. Дама из социальной службы, поахав над их «романтическим воссоединением», сама посоветовала это, как самый быстрый и беспроблемный вариант.  
В доме Мэг отвела Северусу бывшую спальню дочери.  
\- Она больше и светлее комнаты Дуга, - сказала она. – И у него там стены до сих пор в постерах… рука не поднимается сорвать. А у Энни всегда так было – чисто, прибрано, ничего лишнего. Ровно как и не девочка, не терпела рюшечек-подушечек… Ты смотри, если мебель хочешь поменять или еще что, делай, не стесняйся. Тебе здесь жить.  
Оглядевшись, Снейп подумал, что ничего менять не будет, пока, во всяком случае. Кровать была довольно большая, удобная, остальная мебель – шкаф, письменный стол, стулья – тоже его устраивала. Стены комнаты были выкрашены в приятный кремовый цвет, пол застелен темно-синим ковром, на окнах – тяжелые шелковые шторы в тон стен. Действительно, никаких рюшечек-подушечек. Видимо, дочь и впрямь была чем-то похожа на него по душевному складу… Впервые за все это время Северус подумал о ней, как об отдельной личности, а не просто матери Дэнни, и пожалел, что так и не смог ее узнать.  
Первые дни Дэнни забегал к нему в комнату каждые пять минут, просто, чтобы удостовериться, что дедушка на самом деле живет теперь с ними.   
\- Как здорово, - он счастливо сверкал глазами, - а то дом большой, а мы только с бабушкой всегда. Знаешь, я раньше, когда маленький был, ночью иногда просыпался и боялся…  
Дом, выстроенный когда-то для большой крестьянской семьи, был действительно велик. На втором этаже располагались четыре спальни, внизу – кухня, гостиная и еще одна комната неясного назначения. Был еще утепленный чердак, на котором, наверно, раньше спали работники, и огромный, очень хорошо обустроенный, подвал.   
\- Смотрю иной раз и жалко даже, - сказала Мэг, показывая ему дом. – Вот погреб возьми, зря ведь пропадает! Что мы с Дэнни там хранить станем? А ведь на века все делалось, с любовью, с умением…   
Северус хмыкнул:  
\- Ну, погреб я теперь найду, чем занять.   
Действительно, лучшего места для хранения ингредиентов и готовых зелий нельзя было придумать, стоило только кое-какие чары навести. Северус вновь задумался о своем деле, благо, помещений для лаборатории было с избытком, что в доме, что в дворовых постройках.  
Радостную суету этих нескольких дней после скоропалительного бракосочетания омрачала только неопределенность ситуации с Поттером. Остыв, Северус понял, что отказом от наставничества он навредит только собственному внуку, но просто не мог сам, первым, пойти на попятную. Только радовался в глубине души, что все-таки хватило ума не отправлять в «Дикие цветы», вместе с сообщением о заключении брака и подаче прошения на опеку, официальное уведомление о разрыве контракта. А ведь хотел, кипел тогда еще весь, вспоминая Поттера - что только удержало, не иначе как пресловутое слизеринское чутье на выгоду.  
Немного отпустило, когда сова принесла очередной портключ для Дэнни. Значит, по крайней мере, фонд от своих обязательств отказываться не собирался.   
С этого занятия Дэнни вернулся, подпрыгивая от возбуждения. Вообще, как понял Снейп, занятиями эти встречи можно было назвать с натяжкой. Да, чему-то там их учили, но, в основном, дети играли и общались между собой под присмотром и руководством мисс Эббот или кого-нибудь еще. До сих пор эта группа состояла из четырех магглорожденных и Дэнни, но теперь к ним присоединились пять ребятишек из магических семей. И, конечно же, среди этих пяти оказался Тедди Люпин.  
\- Он такой смешной! – рассказывал Дэнни, округляя глаза. – У него волосы такие – раз и черные! А потом раз – розовые!   
\- Это называется метаморфмагия. Люпин – метаморф, как и его мать, - объяснил Северус.  
\- Да, нам сказали, - небрежно махнул рукой Дэнни. – А другие, вообще-то, еще смешнее, чем Тедди! Они даже не знают, что такое телевизор!   
\- Зато, возможно, они знают то, чего не знаешь ты?  
Дэнни неопределенно пожал плечами. Видимо, об особенностях магического быта дети поговорить не успели.  
\- А мистера Поттера там не было? – небрежным тоном спросил Северус, внутренне сжимаясь в ожидании.  
\- Ох, да! – Дэнни хлопнул себя по лбу. – Он же тебе письмо передал! Вот я дурак, чуть не забыл!  
«Уважаемый мистер Снейп, - было написано знакомым небрежным почерком. – Приношу вам свои извинения за неоправданный срыв и обещаю впредь такого не допускать. Хочу заверить вас в своей готовности к дальнейшему выполнению обязанностей наставника для Дэнни Хитона и надеюсь на ваше сотрудничество. Г. Д. Поттер».  
Северус с удовлетворенной ухмылкой свернул пергамент. Конечно, это трудно назвать вымаливанием прощения… но, по крайней мере, извиняться пришлось Поттеру, а не Снейпу. 

На занятия с Дэнни Поттер приходил в то время, когда Северус был на работе, поэтому они не пересекались. Снейп был только рад этому, да и Поттер, наверняка, не горел желанием столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу. Тем удивительнее было снова увидеть Поттера на пороге лаборатории. Герой выглядел очень расстроенным, и Северус рефлекторно сжал в руке палочку.   
\- Речь о миссис Хитон, - без предисловий сказал Поттер, хмуро глядя в сторону. - Я с того дня потихоньку наблюдаю за ее состоянием. Всегда было... неважно, но сегодня!.. Не понимаю, как она еще ходит. И, в общем, подумал, что надо вам сказать — чудо, если она доживет до Рождества. Она в любую секунду может слечь и уже не подняться. Я решил, что вам надо это знать.  
Учитывая, что до Рождества было чуть больше недели, Мэг уже умирала. Не верить Поттеру Северус не мог, его и самого все больше тревожило ее состояние.  
\- Я знал, что ей недолго осталось, - ответил он. – Но все же... словом, спасибо.  
Поттер вскинул на него удивленный взгляд. Северус почувствовал привычное раздражение — мальчишка что, за монстра какого-то его принимает?  
\- Я вполне способен оценить желание помочь, что бы вы там себе не думали!  
\- Да, конечно, простите, - Поттер взъерошил шевелюру и вдруг смущенно улыбнулся. - И за тот раз тоже... извините, профессор.   
Северус не стал его поправлять. В кои-то веки засранец добровольно обратился к нему по школьным правилам – это было даже приятно.

Надо было что-то решать с работой. Давно надо было, но Северус все откладывал. Теперь Мэг уже точно не может присматривать за Дэнни, да и самой ей потребуется уход. Можно бы поискать няню... но маггла им не годится, а искать няню в магическом мире дело долгое и сомнительное. Да и зачем, если Северус сам может работать дома? Дэнни вполне самостоятелен, ходить по пятам за ним не надо, но и без присмотра его оставлять нельзя. На первое время денег у Северуса накоплено достаточно, крыша над головой есть... Не очень удобно, конечно, уходить с работы вот так сразу, без предупреждения… Об этом еще не хватало думать, обозлился вдруг он на себя. Мунго без него прекрасно обойдется, а Дэнни — нет. И этим все сказано.  
МакГрегор был глубоко опечален. Он так и сказал:  
\- Я глубоко опечален вашим решением, Северус. Вы наносите невосполнимый урон госпиталю.  
Ну еще бы, подумал Снейп, ведь теперь все антитоксины и противоядия старику придется варить самому. Он нетерпеливо вскинул бровь и пододвинул ближе к МакГрегору свое заявление.  
\- По контракту я имею право уволиться в любой момент, и вы не вправе мне препятствовать.  
\- Как я могу? - МакГрегор скорбно вздохнул и подписал заявление. - Не забывайте нас, Северус. Приходите, например, на рождественскую вечеринку, мы будем рады.  
За время работы Снейпа в Мунго прошли четыре рождественские вечеринки, и ни на одну из них он не ходил. И уж точно не собирался ходить на эту. Раньше он вообще не праздновал Рождество, а сейчас ему было с кем его отметить дома. Если, конечно, им вообще будет дело до праздника...

Мэг слегла уже после Нового года. Поттер за это время навещал их два раза и провожал ее, неспешно идущую по дому, неверящим взглядом. Северус при этом каждый раз вспоминал слова Альбуса о силе любви и недоумевал изумлению Поттера — уж кто-кто, а он должен бы понять, что Мэг из последних сил старается не портить внуку Рождество – и это, и те, что будут потом. Но и сам не мог не поражаться — зелья, которые он ей сейчас варил, были ничем иным, как сильнодействующими наркотиками, а она не просто оставалась на ногах, но старалась вести себя, как обычно - улыбалась, разговаривала, даже готовила иногда. Хотя, конечно, всю домашнюю работу Северус взял на себя и часто ловил ее благодарные и виноватые взгляды. Вот ведь человек, ей еще и совестно за то, что законный супруг ухаживает за ней, умирающей.  
Дэнни вроде не грустил, по-прежнему щебетал и смеялся, но стал чаще прижиматься к бабушке, подолгу сидел с ней в обнимку, рассказывая о чем-то или просто молча, и совсем перестал капризничать. Когда внука не было дома, Мэг затихала у себя в комнате, видимо, набираясь сил. Порой смотреть на это становилось невыносимо, и Северус малодушно убегал – либо на чердак, где варил зелья, либо во двор. Там он подолгу ходил, якобы присматривая место для лаборатории, и ожесточенно думал — почему им, выпускникам-слизеринцам, никто не показал тогда такую вот магглу и не спросил — кто сильнее, она или вы? Кто достойнее жить? Может, меньше чистой крови пролилось бы во имя Темного Лорда...  
Елку, собственноручно принесенную Северусом из деревни, внук с дедом украшали вдвоем. С чердака притащили огромную коробку, наполненную искрящимися и переливающимися сокровищами, и Дэнни сначала самолично украсил нижние ветки, а потом с азартом руководил дедушкой, развешивающим игрушки наверху. Когда последняя игрушка — серебряная звезда на верхушку — заняла свое законное место, Дэнни долго с восхищением смотрел на преобразившееся деревце, потом повернулся к Северусу:  
\- А в следующем году у нас будет елка?   
\- Конечно, будет, - Северус присел на корточки, всмотрелся в беспокойные черные глаза. - Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Дэнни неопределенно повел плечом:  
\- Ну как-то... Бабушка все болеет и болеет...  
Северус сглотнул и погладил внука по голове:  
\- У нас обязательно будет елка, Дэнни. Не грусти, не огорчай бабушку, хорошо? Она не хочет, чтобы ты грустил.  
Дэнни кивнул и коротко ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Потом вдруг ахнул:  
\- Дедушка, а гирлянды на крышу?! Почти все в деревне когда уже повесили! Мы разве не будем?  
Так и получилось, что весь следующий день Северус провел на крыше, воюя с непослушными проводами и лампочками, ежесекундно рискуя свалиться и сломать шею или получить электрический шок. Если бы не согревающие чары, он бы еще весь заледенел – погода стояла холодная и ветреная. Но зато вечером пошел снег, и Дэнни ни за что не желал заходить в дом, кружился под переливающимися разными цветами снежинками и распевал песенки. Даже Мэг выбралась во двор полюбоваться снегопадом в праздничном освещении. Северус критически оглядывал дело рук своих, отмечая, что и где надо будет подправить, и чувствовал смешанную со смущением нелепую гордость.

\- Ну вот, - прошептала Мэган побелевшими губами. – Кажется, на этот раз все.  
\- Может, врача? – Северус осторожно взял ее за руку.   
Она качнула головой:  
\- Нет, зачем… Потом уж, когда… Позвони отцу Патрику, он знает, скажи, что пора. И позови Дэнни. Потом отведи его к соседям, не хочу, чтобы он смотрел, как я умираю.  
Дэнни еще спал, но, увидев лицо деда, послушно, без единого протеста, вскочил и прямо в пижаме пошел к бабушке. Северус спустился вниз звонить священнику, не желая им мешать. Потом он вернулся наверх, но зайти к ним не решился, встал у окна в холле. Дверь в спальню Мэг оставалась приоткрытой, и был слышен только ее тихий, прерывающийся голос. Дэнни глухо молчал, и это было так непривычно, так неестественно, что впору было закричать. А когда мальчик понуро вышел из комнаты и встал, глядя прямо перед собой огромными испуганными глазами, Северус не выдержал, метнулся к нему, сгреб в охапку. Дэнни не плакал, только мелко подрагивал, уткнувшись носом в плечо деда. Северус крепко обнял его, не понимая, кого больше успокаивает – внука или себя?  
\- Пойдем, оденешься, - сказал он наконец. – И, Дэнни… Тебе нельзя пока быть дома, бабушке очень плохо. К кому ты хочешь пойти?  
Мальчик пожал плечами:  
\- Не знаю… Ни к кому… А это надолго?  
\- Как получится, Дэнни. Соберем тебе вещи на день-два, а там посмотрим.  
Одев и собрав внука, Северус понял, что немного поспешил. Священник должен был прийти только через полчаса, а оставить Мэг дома одну, чтобы отвести Дэнни к соседям, Снейп просто не мог. Но и смотреть все это время на неприкаянно сидящего с рюкзачком в руках внука тоже казалось невозможным. Да и мало ли, сейчас Дэнни еще спокоен, но с каждой минутой его реакция становится все более непредсказуемой. Его срочно надо отвлечь. Решение пришло внезапно - пусть лучше Дэнни побудет под присмотром наставника, чем беспомощных, в случае чего, магглов. Северус прикрыл глаза, вспоминая затейливое движение палочки, привычно вызвал в памяти образ смеющейся Лили…  
\- Экспекто Патронум!  
Серебристая лань затанцевала по комнате, вызвав восторженный вздох и радостные искорки в глазах Дэнни. Северус назвал Патронусу адресата и наговорил послание:  
\- Мистер Поттер, прошу вас срочно прибыть к нам домой. Дэнни нужна ваша помощь.   
Лань горделиво кивнула головой и исчезла в сонме искр. Мальчик зачарованно посмотрел ей вслед:  
\- Это что было, дедушка?  
Не успел Северус рассказать внуку о Патронусе, как раздался хлопок, и появился Поттер — растрепанный, в футболке и старых джинсах, зато с палочкой наизготовку.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил он, забыв поздороваться.  
Северус объяснил ему ситуацию.  
Поттер еще больше взлохматил шевелюру:  
\- Конечно, я только рад помочь. И Тедди будет сегодня на Гриммо, очень кстати… Дэнни, хочешь ко мне в гости?  
Дэнни энергично закивал. Поттер улыбнулся ему и огляделся вокруг:  
\- Надо что-нибудь… Да, это подойдет, - он взял протянутый Северусом листок бумаги, отработанно-быстро сотворил из него портключ. – Сэр… только в следующий раз звоните, ладно? А то сейчас-то я дома был, а так, кто знает… Ладно, Дэнни, держись крепче. Готов? Ну, вперед!  
Глядя на опустевшую комнату, Северус подосадовал на себя – ну, надо же было так проколоться. Все-таки в критических ситуациях рефлексы иногда срабатывают без участия головы. Ладно, утешил он себя, зато Дэнни порадовался и узнал, что волшебство бывает и такое, почти совсем сказочное…

Оказалось, Мэг действительно выложилась до самого донышка, чтобы не омрачить внуку Рождество. После визита священника она впала в забытье, и так больше и не очнулась. Уже ранним утром следующего дня ее не стало. Северус смотрел на спокойное, будто разгладившееся после смерти, лицо Мэг, и думал, что она хорошо бы поладила с Альбусом. Она тоже умела бороться до последнего, не сдаваясь и не отчаиваясь, не думая о себе. «Спи спокойно, - прошептал он одними губами. - Ты сделала все, что могла, и даже больше. Теперь моя очередь».  
Странно, думалось ему, как так вышло — потеряв всех близких людей, пережив столько смертей, сам он до сих пор в прямом смысле слова никого не хоронил. Последнюю земную заботу и мать, и Лили, и Альбус получили от других. Северус даже не был на похоронах Лили, что говорить о Дамблдоре. А мать он увидел уже на кладбище, в гробу, застывшую и чужую... и сейчас только осознал, что даже не знает, кто занимался ее похоронами. Неужели отец?  
Как бы то ни было, позаботиться о Мэг надо было ему. Скорбные хлопоты заняли все утро. Он вызвал врача, констатировавшего смерть, позвонил в похоронное бюро и ближайшим соседям. Миссис Ричардс пришла сразу, без всяких просьб помогла ему собрать одежду для Мэган и обещала помочь с поминками. Потом сходила домой и принесла ему супа и пирога.  
\- Мне не тяжело, я вечером еще принесу. И завтра тоже, - сказала она, отметая его возражения. - Вам сейчас не до этого будет. Бедный малыш, как-то он справится...  
Когда тело увезли, Северус долго сидел, глядя в одну точку и собираясь с силами. Теперь предстояло самое трудное.  
В доме на Гриммо он сразу увидел Дэнни. Они с еще одним мальчиком, видимо, тем самым Тедди Люпином, сидели на нижней ступеньке лестницы и рассматривали большую книгу с картинками.  
\- Дедушка! – Дэнни подскочил к нему, испуганно заглянул в глаза. – Мы идем домой?.. Бабушка…  
\- Бабушка умерла, малыш, - Северус прижал его к себе. – И теперь нам с тобой надо быть сильными.

Похороны были на удивление многолюдными, казалось, пришли все живущие в Крейг-Виллидж и ближайших окрестностях. Северус не знал, было ли это проявлением уважения к Мэг или просто местной традицией, но был искренне благодарен и всем этим незнакомым людям, и Поттеру с Эббот, скромно простоявшим всю службу в задних рядах. Мэг заслужила все слова, сказанные над ее гробом, и еще многое осталось несказанным.   
Дэнни в черном костюмчике казался совсем маленьким и потерянным, Северусу было физически больно на него смотреть. Ребенок не плакал, следил за происходящим серьезным взглядом и молчал. Только на кладбище, когда могильщики начали закапывать гроб, он всхлипнул и уткнулся лицом в живот деда. Когда Северус, сам еле сдерживая слезы, наклонился, чтобы обнять внука, тот, как обезьянка, вскарабкался к нему на руки, крепко обхватил руками и ногами и затих, шмыгая носом. Так они и шли до самого дома.

Пережить время сразу после похорон оказалось еще тяжелее, чем представлялось Северусу. Казалось, уж он-то знает, что такое потерять близкого человека... Он помнил рвущую на куски боль, нежелание жить, ненависть к себе и ко всему миру, затопившие его после смерти Лили. Помнил, как наутро после Астрономической башни ощутил себя мертвым — все чувства разом отключились, осталась только решимость довести дело до конца. Смерть матери вспоминалась как тихое горе, смешанное с постыдным облегчением — мол, отмучилась... Он думал, что знает все о смерти. И вдруг оказалось, что понимать чувства ребенка и суметь разделить их с ним, помочь ему — совсем не одно и то же.  
Когда на следующий день Дэнни спросонья позвал бабушку, а потом разразился бурной, неуправляемой истерикой, Снейп просто сидел рядом, гладя ребенка по спине и не зная, что сказать. Никогда прежде он не ощущал себя таким беспомощным и никчемным. Дэнни уже заснул, обессилев от плача, а Северус все продолжал сидеть, чувствуя только панику и отчаяние. Он не умел утешать, он умел действовать – но что тут можно сделать?  
Потом были еще слезы, и многое другое – беспричинная злость, настолько несвойственная Дэнни, что Северус пугался ее до дрожи в пальцах, ночные кошмары, когда ребенок мог заснуть, только держа деда за руку, тяжелое молчание целыми днями… Но больше всего пугало то, что приходя домой, мальчик первым делом заглядывал в спальню Мэг.  
\- Вполне естественная реакция, - объяснила Северусу школьный психолог, к которой он все-таки, после долгих колебаний, обратился за советом. Это была полноватая улыбчивая женщина, напоминавшая Снейпу мадам Помфри. Наверно, поэтому она сразу вызвала у него симпатию, еще тогда, когда подошла после похорон выразить соболезнование и предложить свою помощь. – И вы все правильно делаете, так и надо. Не оставляйте ребенка одного, не бойтесь говорить с ним о бабушке, но и не зацикливайтесь на этой теме, не позволяйте замкнуться в переживаниях. Дайте ему понять, что жизнь продолжается. Если, помимо школы, были какие-то регулярные занятия, отвечающие его интересам, ни в коем случае не прекращайте их. Ваш Дэнни – очень жизнелюбивый, позитивный человек, какой была и миссис Хитон, и я уверена - при правильном подходе он скоро вернется в норму. И, конечно, я буду внимательно за ним следить.  
Этот разговор немного успокоил Снейпа, но развеять тревогу не смог. Вернулась старая подруга – бессонница, и для того, чтобы не развалиться самому, пришлось вспомнить навыки варки сильнодействующих снотворных. А для того, чтобы не сорваться вдруг на внука – особых успокоительных, ингредиенты для которых стоили почти столько же, сколько их вес в золоте. И он по-настоящему возблагодарил неведомых богов, чьим благоволением в буйные головы бывших бойцов Армии Дамблдора пришла идея о создании «Диких цветов». Если бы не занятия в фонде, отвлекавшие Дэнни и дававшие Северусу необходимую передышку и безопасные темы для разговоров с внуком, им бы пришлось намного, намного хуже.  
И только в феврале, когда Дэнни в первый раз сразу прошел в свою комнату, вернувшись из школы, Северус позволил себе вздохнуть с облегчением. Кажется, они все-таки справились.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

Ночью, накануне дня святого Валентина выпал снег. А утром тучи разошлись, и по пути к остановке школьного автобуса дед и внук любовались обыкновенным чудом – нежными головками и хрупкими зелеными стебельками первоцветов в обрамлении сверкающего на солнце чистого белого снега.   
\- Красота какая, – Северус поправил на мальчике шарф. – Скоро совсем тепло станет. Это, наверно, последний снег в этом году.  
\- Ага, - Дэнни приподнялся на цыпочки, заглядывая через каменную ограду. – Смотри, там ягнятки! А я думал, снежки. Такие беленькие и маленькие!  
Северус пригляделся.  
\- Точно. Пойдем быстрее, автобус скоро придет.  
Дэнни уцепился за его руку:  
\- Только держи меня, а то я не успеваю. Я, когда вырасту, тоже такой высокий буду?  
\- Почему бы нет? Ты же на меня похож.  
\- Хорошо… А то у меня ноги короткие, - пропыхтел мальчик, нарочито повисая на руке деда. – Ты один шаг делаешь, а я – сто!  
Северус улыбнулся:  
\- Не преувеличивай. Хочешь, я тебя понесу?  
\- Не надо! – Дэнни поспешно подобрался и пошел нормально. – Ты что, дедушка? Я же совсем большой!  
Посадив внука на автобус, Северус дошел до деревни – купить продуктов и кое-какой хозяйственной мелочи. Когда он возвращался домой, снег уже начал таять, утренняя сияющая красота исчезла без следа, зато отчетливо запахло влажной землей и зеленью. Определенно, зима уже уходила.  
Надо было начинать зарабатывать деньги. Запасы Северуса не то чтобы исчерпались, но заметно сократились. Обдумав все варианты, он остановился на мысли оборудовать лабораторию в старом каменном амбаре. Задняя стена амбара почти упиралась в крутой склон холма, от дороги и дома его загораживали многочисленные постройки бывшего скотного двора, так что чужих глаз можно было не опасаться, особенно если наложить маскирующие чары. Само строение было просторным, с хорошей вентиляцией, и нуждалось только в небольшом ремонте. Там же можно было выгородить закуток для подключенного к сети камина. Для связи с клиентами последний был необходим, но подключать к сети камин в доме было небезопасно для Статута, да и не хотелось. Сооружением этого самого закутка Северус и собирался сегодня заняться.  
«Все-таки магия – великое дело! – думал он полдня спустя, удовлетворенно разглядывая ровную кирпичную стену, разделившую амбар на две неравные половины. – А у Поттера все-таки был один мозговитый предок». Книга некоего Антония Поттера «Чары для домовитых мужчин» была его неразлучным другом вот уже пару месяцев. Большой дом и обширный двор требовали постоянного ухода, и Снейпу пришлось освоить много нового, чтобы Дэнни в день совершеннолетия досталась солидная недвижимость, а не развалины. В принципе, руководствуясь книгой, можно было и камин самому сложить, но Северус решил все-таки поручить это дело специалисту. Минерва, с которой он на днях случайно столкнулся в Гринготтсе, порекомендовала ему одного из ее бесчисленных шотландских родственников и заодно сделала первый заказ.  
\- Стало тяжело читать в последнее время, - вздохнула она. – Глаза устают, голова начинает болеть… Целитель прописал капли, но в аптеках их не купишь, рецепт индивидуальный. Да и не доверю я свои глаза незнамо кому. Возьмешься?  
Начать Северус решил с малого – изготовления зелий для частных заказчиков. Работать на аптеки означало стоять над котлом целыми днями, хотя, конечно, было бы гораздо выгоднее и надежнее в плане доходов. Но, во-первых, пока Дэнни не подрастет, у Северуса не будет возможности посвящать работе столько времени, а во-вторых, его все больше увлекала мысль о научной деятельности. Кое-какие старые разработки давно пора было довести до ума и запатентовать, и новые идеи нет-нет да мелькали в голове. Ничего, думал он, на пропитание им с внуком хватит денег с заказов, зато на патентах можно будет неплохо заработать. А для финансового обеспечения экспериментов он решил продать дом в Галифаксе. На самое необходимое оборудование и ингредиенты вырученной за него суммы должно было хватить. Если вообще кто-нибудь польстится на эту развалюху… По уму, дом следовало продать еще в восьмидесятые, тогда он еще сколько-то прилично стоил. Но в те годы Северус и подумать об этом не мог, ведь каждый фут на Спиннерз-Энд был освящен шагами рыжей зеленоглазой девочки…  
\- Дедушка, я пришел! – Дэнни вбежал в амбар, разочарованно сморщил нос, увидев стену. – Ты уже построил! А я хотел посмотреть…  
\- Я же сказал, что утром сделаю. В три часа приедет мастер класть камин, мы все должны успеть подготовить к этому времени.  
Дэнни поковырял кирпичи пальцем:  
\- А они настоящие или тран… трафс… короче, наколдованные?  
\- Настоящие, - Северус усмехнулся. – Я их в деревне купил, у мистера Брауна. Так что ты немного потерял, уверяю тебя. Перегородку в коровнике мы вместе строили, а здесь было все то же самое.  
\- Тогда ладно, - снизошел Дэнни.  
В коровнике Северус тренировался, покупные кирпичи для этого дела было, конечно, жалко, и он трансфигурировал их из всякого мусора. Смотреть на то, как одно превращается в другое, Дэнни мог бесконечно. Снейп уже заранее боялся знакомить его с Макгонагалл.   
\- Пойдем в дом, - Северус подтолкнул внука к выходу. – Ты, наверно, голодный, и я тоже хочу есть.  
Перед тем, как сесть за стол, Дэнни с торжественным видом преподнес деду коряво склеенный конверт.  
\- Это мы сегодня делали! – объяснил он. – Мисс Джеральд сказала, что это называется «валентинка». Их дарят тем, кого любят. Я для тебя сделал! Правда, красивая?  
Северус вынул из конверта щедро обсыпанное золотыми звездочками ярко-красное бумажное сердце и согласился, старательно контролируя голос:  
\- Очень красивая, Дэнни. Спасибо. Я тоже тебя люблю. Но увы, у меня нет для тебя валентинки.  
\- Так их только дети делают, - пояснил Дэнни. – А что у нас на обед?  
\- Бараньи котлеты с горошком, - Северус бережно пристроил валентинку на дверцу холодильника и весь обед то и дело смотрел на нее. От красно-золотого сердечка исходило ощутимое тепло, казалось, даже кости прогрелись и стали мягче. «Точно, старею, - подумал Северус, улыбаясь внуку. – Ну и пусть. И хорошо, что здесь некому отпускать глупые шуточки о гриффиндорских цветах и сердце слизеринца».

На следующий день, проводив внука в школу, Северус аппарировал в Министерство Магии, подавать заявку на подключение камина. В Отделе Магического транспорта была очередь, тупица клерк мучительно долго оформлял его бумаги и вдобавок умудрился сделать ошибку в слове «Виллидж», так что, когда в коридоре его едва не сбила с ног какая-то девица, Северус не стал сдерживаться:  
\- Вы только что ходить научились? Или столько весите, что тормозить не успеваете, заносит по инерции?  
\- Что заносит? – девица хлопнула кукольными голубыми глазами. – Ой, профессор… А можно у вас автограф попросить?  
Он молча отодвинул с дороги идиотку, которую так и не смог опознать, и помчался дальше. Девчонка была в форменной мантии Отдела по работе с несовершеннолетними, и Снейп от всей души посочувствовал мисс Эббот – по долгу службы именно она больше всего общалась с сотрудниками этого отдела. Как-то, забирая Дэнни с занятий, он слышал, как она жаловалась Поттеру: «Там все, все до одной тупые курицы! Напихали дочерей и племянниц, ну вот почему такие должны с детьми работать?» Поттер только посмеивался: «Что делать, Ханна, у тебя хоть терпения хватает с ними разговаривать. Меня туда вообще пускать нельзя, либо я там все разнесу, либо меня вынесут вперед ногами». «Скорее второе, - меланхолично вздохнула Эббот. – Они тебя на сувениры разберут». Да уж, подумал Северус, если они на старого злобного профессора в коридорах налетают, чтобы попросить автограф, Поттеру к ним точно нельзя заходить.  
Из Министерства Северус аппарировал в Галифакс. Прошел по дому, критическим взглядом оценивая состояние – все оказалось не так плохо, как думалось. После войны, живя здесь постоянно, он все-таки привел дом в более-менее жилой вид. Если еще подремонтировать внутри, покрасить фасад, вычистить двор… Северус решительно отогнал зашевелившиеся вновь сомнения и пошел собирать вещи, которые намеревался оставить себе. Все остальное подлежало уничтожению.  
На разбор вещей он и потратил этот день, отвлекшись только на час – покормить обедом внука и поесть самому. Сегодня Дэнни до самого вечера был занят с остальными «цветочками» - фонд устраивал им автобусную экскурсию по Лондону, так что высвободившееся время нужно было использовать с максимальной пользой. В итоге оказалось, что, кроме горы книг брать-то ему, в сущности, и нечего. Все зельеварные принадлежности, ингредиенты, готовые зелья, личные бумаги, повседневную одежду он забрал уже давно. Поверх книг, даже в уменьшенном виде заполнивших немаленькую обувную коробку, он положил две мантии – теплую на меху и парадную, купленную специально на вручение Ордена Мерлина, и с тех пор ни разу не надеванную. Когда-то столь вожделенный золотой кругляш так и остался криво висеть на отвороте. Кажется, напившись, Северус пытался его сорвать и выкинуть, но не получилось. Подумав, он все же отцепил орден и сунул его в карман, дома положит куда-нибудь, чтобы не потерялось. Ему эта цацка теперь даром не нужна… но Дэнни дед-орденоносец еще может понадобиться.   
После нескольких «Редукто» и «Эванеско» в пустом доме загуляло эхо. Северус взял собранные вещи и аппарировал, стараясь не вслушиваться в призрачные голоса. Больше ему здесь нечего было делать. Для ремонта и продажи дома он наймет магглов.

\- Закрой глаза и расслабься, руки на колени ладонями вверх… Вот так. Теперь делай, как я тебя учил – руки теплеют, сначала самые кончики пальцев, потом дальше и дальше… - Поттер потрогал ладошки Дэнни. – Молодец!   
Северус смотрел на серьезное личико выполняющего упражнение внука и вспоминал свои неудачные попытки «увидеть» что-то руками. Вот это вот «руки теплеют» он принимал за иносказание, некое образное представление, а оказывается, ясновидцы повышали температуру рук в буквальном смысле слова, чистым усилием воли. Век живи – век учись…  
Сегодня предстояла давно откладываемая первая попытка сознательного «чтения». Поттер счел, что та ясеневая веточка, срезанная ими с Дэнни в ноябре вся «пропиталась» воспоминаниями о бабушке, и для первых проб не годится. Поэтому Дэнни с конца января таскал с собой другую веточку, с домашнего лимонного деревца, любовно взращиваемого Кричером на Гриммо, и та наконец-то должна была «созреть» для эксперимента.  
Поттер сам попросил его присутствовать на этом занятии:  
\- Вы легилимент и, главное, окклюмент хороший, если что, вытащите Дэнни быстрее меня. Я и сам-то закрыться с трудом смогу, не то что его закрыть.  
Всем ясновидцам легко давалась легилименция и почти никак – окклюменция, что и понятно – для восприятия стихийного потока внешней информации требовался максимально открытый разум. Интересно, если бы Альбус знал, что Поттер – ясновидец, стал бы он мучить их обоих бессмысленными уроками на пятом поттеровском курсе? Или решил бы, что даже призрачная надежда на успех стоит такого количества бездарно угробленного времени и сил?  
\- Теперь сожми в руках веточку… Погладь ее, прочувствуй, попробуй представить… Видишь ее?  
Дэнни кивнул.  
\- Представь, что она становится все больше и больше, величиной с тебя, с комнату, с дом… Вокруг нее свет – видишь? Войди в него.   
Дэнни вздрогнул и вдруг обмяк, будто заснул.  
\- Ф-фух, - выдохнул Поттер. – Обошлось без судорог.   
\- Он в трансе? – напряженно спросил Северус, поудобнее перехватывая палочку.  
\- Да, - Поттер кивнул. – Теперь ждем. Если через три минуты не очнется, идем за ним.  
Ждать не пришлось, Дэнни опять вздрогнул всем телом и открыл глаза:  
\- Я видел Кричера, - прошептал он. – Он ворчал и вытирал пыль. Говорил, что хозяину лишь бы все ломать… У меня получилось?  
\- Да, – Поттер ликующе улыбнулся. – Ты молодец, Дэнни!  
\- У меня получилось! – Дэнни с визгом сорвался с места и прыгнул на шею деду. – Я видел Кричера, дедушка!  
Северус неловко перехватил внука рукой со все еще зажатой в ней палочкой, прочистил горло:  
\- Поздравляю! Я очень тобой горжусь, - потом перевел взгляд на сияющего, как медный таз, наставника. – Спасибо, мистер Поттер. Вы… хороший учитель.  
\- Ох ты ж блин, приятно-то как, - выдохнул поганец, изумленно тараща глаза, и вдруг залился густым румянцем. – То есть, спасибо, сэр. Дэнни очень способный и умный мальчик, его учить – одно удовольствие.  
\- Да уж наверно, - с гордостью заметил Северус. Хотел было добавить: «Не то, что вас в свое время», но не стал. В конце концов, он и сам не мог назвать профессора Снейпа хорошим учителем.

Весна выдалась ранняя и теплая, в конце марта йоркширские холмы и поля уже цвели буйным цветом. Северус с Дэнни каждый день ходили гулять, забираясь иногда так далеко, что часть обратного пути мальчик ехал на закорках у деда. К своему удивлению, Северус нашел довольно большие заросли самых разных магических растений совсем недалеко от дома, и кое-что собрал на ингредиенты. Их наличие говорило о том, что не далее, чем двести лет назад, в округе жили маги, причем не одиночка-магглорожденный, а целый род. Может, это были те самые «скелеты»? Как долго они здесь жили – понятно, что больше ста лет, иначе растения бы не укоренились так – но, может, намного дольше? Что заставило их покинуть родину или они вымерли, как и многие другие рода? Возможно, став взрослым, Дэнни захочет разгадать эту тайну…   
\- Вот еще такой цветочек, дедушка! – глазастый малыш указал на соседний пригорок. – Я знаю, ты его в зелье кладешь, которое от болячек в носу!  
\- От магической язвы дыхательных путей, - поправил его Северус. – Напомни мне, от чего она случается?  
\- Если долго дышать этими… испарениями болота, в котором растут головастики водяных чертей! – бодро отрапортовал Дэнни и скривил рожицу. – Никогда не буду так делать! Эти болячки такие противные! Зачем мистер Пелби там торчал так долго?  
\- Некоторым людям жадность застит разум, - Северус пожал плечами. – Говорят, в таких болотах можно отыскать клады древних волшебных рас. До сих пор никто ничего не нашел, а слухи все ходят.  
Злосчастный мистер Пелби ходил к ним уже третью неделю – зелье надо было принимать свежесваренным, еще кипящим - и нос его почти вернулся в человеческий вид. Но в первые дни зрелище и впрямь было впечатляющее. Дэнни это было только на пользу – Северус думал, что красно-золотые цвета, выбранные внуком для своей первой валентинки, можно считать предвестником грядущего распределения. Пока, по крайней мере, Дэнни не проявлял ни слизеринской осмотрительности, ни рэйвенкловской отстраненности, ни хаффлпафской методичности. Вот азарта и любопытства было в нем через край, с Северуса семь потов сошло, чтобы приучить мальчика к соблюдению правил безопасности в лаборатории. Зато радовало, что совсем равнодушным к зельям Дэнни все же не был – он с удовольствием проводил время, помогая, с разной степенью эффективности, готовить ингредиенты, и хорошо запоминал все, что дед при этом рассказывал.

Кладбище Крейг-Виллидж издали можно было принять за большой сад – старое и не слишком ухоженное, оно густо заросло дикой вишней и сиренью, и сейчас, когда все это цвело, от разгула красок и запахов кружилась голова.  
Северус и Дэнни дополнительно украсили пейзаж яркими розовыми и фиолетовыми флоксами, которые так любила Мэг. Во дворе была огромная клумба с этими цветами, и все утро дед с внуком потратили на то, чтобы аккуратно выкопать несколько кустиков и пересадить их на могилу. Толика магии помогла исправить некоторые промашки неопытных садоводов, и уже через полчаса казалось, что флоксы росли здесь всегда. Закончив с посадкой, выполов сорняки и убрав принесенный ветром мусор, они уселись на стоящую рядом скамейку передохнуть.  
\- Я скучаю по бабушке, - сказал вдруг Дэнни и сердито смахнул со щеки слезинку. – Но я не буду больше плакать.  
\- Можно и поплакать, если на душе слишком тяжело, - Северус обнял внука. – В этом нет ничего плохого.  
Дэнни затих под его рукой, но носом не шмыгал, только дышал громче обычного. Потом встряхнулся, сел прямо.  
\- А мы хорошо придумали, да, дедушка? – он показал на яркие соцветия, особенно выделяющиеся на фоне серой могильной плиты. – Бабушке бы понравилось.  
\- Да, ей бы понравилось, - Северус кивнул и поднялся. – Ну что, пойдем? Мы с тобой хотели сегодня дойти до пустошей, и ясенца на обратном пути собрать. 

Уйдя с кладбища, Дэнни довольно долго молчал. Потом поднял на деда задумчивый взгляд:  
\- А Тедди Люпин тоже живет только с бабушкой, как и я. То есть я раньше с бабушкой жил, а теперь с тобой, но все равно… Он говорит, его папа и мама на войне погибли.  
\- Да, малыш, - кивнул Северус. – Так и есть.  
\- А вчера, когда мистер Поттер водил нас с Тедом за мороженым, какая-то дама подарила ему цветы и сказала, что он ее герой.  
\- И что он ответил?  
\- Ничего, - Дэнни хихикнул. – Он просто ушел, а потом сказал «дура», только тихо. Мы с Тедди притворились, что не слышали, а сами все слышали! Но он ведь на самом деле герой?   
\- Да, - Снейп кивнул. Человека, сознательно пожертвовавшего собой ради других, как ни крути, иначе не назовешь. – Этого у него не отнять.   
\- А мисс Эббот потом говорила, что ты тоже герой, - Дэнни пытливо заглянул деду в глаза.  
\- Ну, я бы так не сказал, - помолчав, выдавил Северус. – Была война, и каждый делал, что мог. Так получилось, что я мог немного больше, чем другие.  
Дэнни похлопал глазами, но переспрашивать не стал. Он уже достаточно хорошо знал деда, чтобы понять, когда тот не хочет разговаривать.  
А Северус мучительно пытался решить, стоит ли говорить с внуком о войне и своем сомнительном героизме. Стоит ли бередить едва зажившие раны, будить мрачные тени, только-только угомонившиеся в темных углах памяти? Ради чего снова переживать горечь вины и боль искупления? Может, для того, чтобы через несколько лет внук не пришел в слезах, спрашивая: «Правда ли это, дедушка? Правда ли, что ты был слугой убийцы и садиста и сам был таким же, и пошел против хозяина только из мести за любимую женщину, чужую жену, между прочим? И что Дамблдора ты на самом деле тоже убил из мести? И что ты никогда не считал бабушку равной себе?» Или он не станет ничего спрашивать, а отвернется с презрением… хотя нет, его мальчик так никогда не сделает. Он будет биться за честь своего дедушки, пытаясь не верить злым словам, сколь бы правдивы они не были, будет наживать врагов и копить разочарование. Как Поттер когда-то, кольнуло вдруг под ребрами. Но Поттер вступался за мертвого отца перед одним-единственным, и без того нелюбимым учителем. Ему было легко – сначала не верить, а потом, увидев все своими глазами, оправдать отца – как не оправдать того, кто погиб за тебя? И, что бы Северус ни думал о Джеймсе Поттере, как бы ни винил его в своей искалеченной жизни, следует признать, что хулиганские выходки избалованного ребенка и деяния Лорда и его слуг – вещи несопоставимые. Дэнни придется столкнуться с куда более многочисленными противниками, имеющими куда более весомые аргументы. И то, что Поттера только закалило, Дэнни может в конце концов уничтожить.  
Насчет общественного мнения о себе Снейп никогда не обольщался. Это глупые девчонки, подогреваемые слухами об их с Лили истории, могут думать, что он - романтичный герой, этакий рыцарь печального образа. А большинство обывателей, наверняка, считает его ядовитым змеем, сумевшим извернуться и обмануть всех. Слишком мало времени прошло, и даже когда Дэнни пойдет в Хогвартс, все еще будет полно желающих отыграться на внуке вышедшего сухим из воды Пожирателя Смерти.  
Значит, надо сцепить зубы, и, как бы паршиво не было, попытаться рассказать Дэнни всю правду о шпионе Северусе Снейпе. Не сразу, не сейчас – сейчас мальчик слишком мал, и многого не в силах понять. Но есть главное, что внук должен услышать от него именно сегодня.  
\- Понимаешь, Дэнни, - начал он медленно, старательно подбирая слова. – В войне нет ничего интересного и хорошего. Это страшное, грязное дело. Но иногда ты не можешь стоять в стороне и идешь защищать то, что считаешь справедливым. И, раз уж ты пошел воевать, то должен делать все для победы. И, если все сделаешь правильно, потом тебя могут назвать героем.  
\- А ты все сделал правильно, дедушка? – после довольно-таки длительного обдумывания спросил Дэнни.  
Северус вспомнил черную хэллоуинскую ночь, старика, медленно падающего с Астрономической башни, оскаленную змеиную пасть и «Мальчик должен умереть»… Вспомнил, как очнулся в Святом Мунго и долго не верил в реальность происходящего. Вспомнил Поттера, худющего, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами: «Обещаю, что добьюсь справедливости – вы сделали для победы больше, чем кто-либо другой». Мальчишка сдержал слово. И, если подумать, чье суждение может быть обоснованнее и объективнее?  
\- Да. В конечном счете, я все сделал правильно.   
Дэнни опять притих, обдумывая услышанное, потом, видимо, решил для себя что-то, расслабился, начал, как обычно, глазеть по сторонам и вдруг сорвался с места.  
\- Дедушка! Иди сюда! Тут такие странные цветочки! Я таких еще не видел!  
Северус подошел к нему и ахнул от потрясения. Среди самой обычной травы, под замшелым валуном росла настоящая драгоценность – Лунная наперстянка, растение, до сих пор виденное им только в хогвартских теплицах. Глядя на узкие листья и мелкие, переливающиеся перламутром, белые цветы, Северус чувствовал, как в него вливаются новые силы, даруя уверенность в себе, в своих решениях. Как если бы оракул выдал ему хорошее предзнаменование. Возможно, так оно и есть, подумал он. Что может быть лучшим знаком для зельевара?  
\- Отлично, Дэнни. Теперь очень осторожно и внимательно обходим это место кругом и смотрим, есть ли еще где такие же цветы.   
Через полчаса Северус с удовольствием констатировал, что справочники были правы – Лунная наперстянка в диком виде росла колониями радиусом около двухсот ярдов. Изучение магической истории этих мест становилось делом, могущим принести реальную выгоду.  
Утомившись, они сели перекусить. Северус подозрительно косился на пасущихся невдалеке коров, но, к его облегчению, к плантации Лунной они не приближались. Видимо, знали, что эта травка для них несъедобна.  
\- Коровы сюда не ходят, поэтому здесь чисто. Хорошо, правда? – по-своему понял его взгляды Дэнни. – Однажды мистер Браун вез целый прицеп засохших коровьих какашек. Ну и воняло!  
\- Надо говорить - навоза, - Снейп с аппетитом откусил от сэндвича. – Навоз – лучшее удобрение, очень нужная вещь. Некоторые зелья тоже не слишком приятно пахнут, но польза от них несомненна.  
\- Ну да, - Дэнни вдруг подскочил. – Смотри, дедушка! Параплан! Как здорово! Я тоже так хочу!  
Снейп вгляделся – действительно, под самыми облаками неспешно парила хрупкая конструкция с огромным белым крылом.   
\- Ты только представь, дедушка, - Дэнни повернул к нему сияющее восторгом лицо, - ты сидишь там, высоко в небе, и все видишь – и дома, и деревья, и людей, и коров, и овец… весь Йоркшир! И все такое большое и зеленое-зеленое!  
Северус огляделся, вдохнул полной грудью сладко пахнущий теплый ветер, потянулся… и вдруг будто прозрел, будто впервые вышел на свет и увидел окружающий его мир – небо, зеленые холмы и поля, уходящие за горизонт каменные стены. И дома, и сады, и серые ленты дорог, и люди, и коровы, и овцы… Окутанная легкой дымкой, дышащая запахами близкого лета, древняя и прекрасная земля Йоркшира. Земля, сделавшая ему самый лучший подарок – будущее.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
